HotGear
by A-Connoisseur-of-Fandoms
Summary: Francis Stone and Richie Foley are completely different. Brawn v.s. brain and villain v.s. Hero. But with Richie hiding his darkest secret from the world and more importantly his parents, it'll take a flame headed bully to help him along through his life.
1. Beginings

There was three things that Francis Stone, also know as "Hotstreak", hated above anything else. Those were hospitals, doctors, and Richie Foley. So why in the hell was he in a hospital, being treated by doctors, with the Foley kid dozing off in the corner?

It had all begin several hours prior. Hotstreak had gotten into yet ANOTHER blowout with Ebon on how to dispose of Static and his new sidekick Gear. "Why don't we just tie them up and torch the fuckers?" Francis had argued.

Ebon had countered with the fact that they had tried the same thing last month when they had managed to captured Gear in an attempt to get Static to come running, or flying in most cases, to the rescue. Francis had called him a no brained asshole and Ebon retaliated with calling Francis a hot headed flamer. Of course after that it escalated from words to something physical, and it ended with Ebon kicking Hotstreak out of his group and promptly throwing him out a four story window. He had survived the fall but barely. Of course who had just been happening to walking down the alleyway that he had landed in? None other then Richie Foley, Dakota Union High Schools number one nerd and the number one of Francis Stones torture list. The Foley kid had noticed Francis lying in the garbage strewed alleyway and decided to help, which to Francis Stone was quite confusing. Why would Richie Foley help the guy who had been bullying him since grade school? As Francis faded in and out of conciseness Foley had somehow managed to pick him up bring him to hospital.

Finally the doctor left, a small favor that Francis was thankful for. Even after the doctor had given him pain medication Francis was still in pain. Through listening to hushed conversations between the doctor and his nurses Francis learned that his right leg, right hand, and a few ribs were all broken. "Just great." Francis groaned. He closed his eyes and laid his head back onto the pillow, his mind a complete blank. That was until he heard a small voice say his name. "Hey you there Francis?"

Francis turned his head and opened his eyes. Foley had woken up and was staring at him, a worried expression on his face that Francis did not like. "Its Hotstreak Foley not Francis." Francis said plainly.

Foley blinked for a moment and then countered with; "Well if you going to want me to call you "Hotstreak" Francis," Richie dragged out his name for the pure pleasure of annoying Francis. ", then I expect you to call me Richie instead of Foley."

Francis snorted which caused him to cringe. "Fat chance Foley. You have a better chance of me wearing a pink dress then calling you anything but Foley."

Richie frowned. "Well it is the least you could do for me since I saved your sorry ass."

Francis could feel his left hand clutch at the bed sheets. He could also feel his temperature rising and the urge to burn was getting greater. It occurred to Francis that burning the bed he was laying in was not the best idea. But still, to be saved was bad enough for Francis's, or rather Hotstreak's, street reputation. To be saved by a kid he bullied was worse.

Francis was thinking of a many different ways to threaten Richie not to tell anyone he had save him when Richie turned away and walked to the door muttering a quick good bye a get well.

"Hey Fo- Err Richie," Francis started. The younger blonde stopped and turned, his light blue eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Oh my god he so did not just call me…" Richie thought. "Yea…Hotstreak?" Richie asked quietly. "Uh…thanks for saving my ass….I uh….appreciate it." Francis muttered through clenched teeth. Richie blushed lightly- "Why in the hell is this kid blushing?" - and smiled.

"Your welcome Hotstreak. It was the…uh…least I could do." Richie rubbed his arm nervously. A conversation with Francis that did not involve punching or kicking was unnatural.

Richie was thankful when Virgil popped his head through the door.

"Yo Richie want to go get some-" Virgil looked to a disgruntle Francis. "Oh hey Francis." Virgil said, blank faced. He turned back to Richie. "You want to go get some burgers at the mall?" Richie looked quickly from Francis to Virgil.

"Uh yea sure bro, lets go." Virgil left and Richie turned to Francis. "Uh…see ya later." With that Richie left.

"Yea see you Richie…" Francis muttered. His grip on the sheets had slackened. Like Richie, Francis was glad for Virgil's sudden appearance. He felt, once again like Richie, that talking to Foley without any punching or kicking was just plain weird. Although Virgil's less then friendly attitude had not exactly pleased Francis. Of course what was one to expect from a kid he bullied frequently?

Francis laid his head back down unto the pillow and quickly drifted off into an unsettled sleep. There was Richie again, helping him up to his feet and attempting to drag him. Richie stopped, laid him down gently, and spoke into a box, then everything in the world went black. There were voices he could not make out. They obviously arguing over something, over him. They world regained color but it was blurry, a bright flash of yellow and brown. The world went dark again. More heated voices. He was being picked up again, the dingy light brown and red buildings coming in and out of view. There was a new sensation. It felt like floating. More flashes of yellow and brown, duller this time. Then there was a black lighting bolt and then white. A single heated voice, directed at him. Dull shades of blue and white attacked him and made his head hurt. The world went dark again. He saw a bright red cross. The world went dark yet again. The smell of cleaning products and the sounds of many voices. Francis Stone dreamt on and on into the night and well into the morning of the next day.


	2. Conversations

Richie happily allowed himself to be dragged out of the hospital by Virgil. Thankful for it even. Any time with Francis was uncomfortable. Especially anytime spent talking to Francis was very uncomfortable. Being near Francis always left some sort of taste in Richie's mouth that he did not like and that he could not identify. If he had to guess, which he did often, he blamed the taste from the last eight years of bullying at the hand of Francis. Francis's torture of Richie had only gotten worse when they had hit high school. Then it escalated to something dangerous after Francis had gained his powers after the "Big Bang." Getting your face shoved into a toilet or having his pants pulled down was far different from having his clothes actually set on fire by the pyromaniac. At least since gaining his super powers, Francis had been in school a lot less. Not that he ever really attended classes at Dakota Union High School any how. He was mostly just there for two reasons: To chase after girls and to beat up a select few. Richie being the one he beat up most and Frieda Goren being the one he chased after the most, the poor girl.

Although in Francis's absence newer bullies have sprung up at Dakota Union High School, although these newer bullies operated different from Francis. Unlike Francis, who could invoke terror by himself with or without his new powers, these bullies worked in groups. They still liked to bully and beat the crap out of a certain blonde though. Richie admired Francis in a sort of way. With his flaming red hair and his well toned muscles he could easily get what he wanted, unlike the newer bullies who had to work in a group or would thus be powerless alone. Francis with his strong muscles and his constant look of disdain…Richie shook his head and went back to eating his fries while paying attention to Virgil.

"All I'm saying is that if Mr. McGill wants us to pay attention and actually do good on test and shit maybe he should stop speaking so slow and actually try to make the material he is presenting us interesting." Virgil said as he took a large bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Uhuh, that's Nice Virgil." Richie said uninterested.

Virgil shoot him a concerned look. "You okay man?" Virgil shook his shoulder.

"Uh yea I am uh…fine. Maybe a bit tired. Lugging Hotstreak halfway to the hospital was hard."

Virgil snorted. "Hard? Man try carrying him while flying. Now that is hard." Richie smiled and fixed his gaze onto a group of giggling girls. "Hey man speaking of Hotsreak, what were you doing in his room?"

Richie looked away from the girls he was staring at, none of them really catching his attention, to look at Virgil. "Huh?"

Virgil laughed. "What is your hearing going to? I asked what you were doing in Hotstreaks room in the hospital."

Richie paused for a moment. "I…I don't really know Virg." In truth he did not. Richie Foley did not honestly know why he was in Hotstreaks room. He had called Virgil in for help under the guise of Static and gotten him to take Hotstreak to the Hospital. He was going to walk home but…something had made him walk up to the hospital. He was not sure what though.

In truth the whole ordeal had surprised Richie. Francis Stone a tough as nails school bully and a convicted criminal lying on the ground surrounded by discarded trash and his own blood, with his leg obviously broken (Richie didn't know that his ribs and right hand were broken as well) had given Richie a feeling he couldn't identify. Whether it was because Francis was absolutely helpless and dying or just because Richie was shocked and wanted to help, he did not know. It was the same feeling that made him go to the hospital and promptly check to see if Francis was at least alive. At some point during his visit Richie had fallen asleep in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Oh." Virgil said and returned back to chewing his hamburger contently.

"Yea," Richie thought. ",oh." Virgil and Richie finished their food and walked the mall until yet another meta-human crisis struck Dakota. Yet another scheme involving Ebon and his henchmen, and by the sounds of things there was yet another meta-human in the bunch.

"You gonna be able to handle things yourself Virg?" Richie asked concerned over the sounds of screaming civilians. He looked over the railing of the food court and saw Ebon in all of his black shadowy evilness robbing a jewelry store. Again. Richie could not see the others but he guessed they were inside robbing the store of all its precious merchandise. He dug into his backpack to grab his outfit when Virgil lightly gripped his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. You can go home. Maybe get some rest." Virgil smiled and ran off into the nearby men's bathroom. Seconds later Static emerged in all of his blazing hero glory. Richie watched as he flew done to the bottom floor of the mall and quickly subdue Talon as she flew out of the store, jewels and necklaces stuck in her claws.

"Trashcan to the face." Richie laughed. "Classic." Richie, feeling Static could handle himself, walked home.

Richie arrived home to find it empty, something Richie was glad for. He was not really in the mood to listen to his fathers racists comments about Virgil and his family. He quietly slipped into his bedroom and set his bag down. "Hey Back-Pack." He said running his fingers across the metallic backpack. There was no response of course, Back-Pack had yet to be turned on. He kicked off his and laid down on his bed throwing the sheets over himself. He gave out a yawn and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Lips crashed on lips and fingers entangled in hair. Hot breath on his neck and heat all over his body. Hands exploring places they never should and doing things that they should not. Pain and then bliss followed by more heat. The heat of fire invoked by sweet passion. His named whispered into his ears, a deep voice soaked with pleasure. A name whispered back, whispered again and again.


	3. Fear

Francis Stone awoke from his dreaming with a jolt. It was early in the morning, the sun just streaming over from across the high mountains and into the hospitals windows. Francis covered his eyes and let out a low moan, followed by several curse words.

He at first thought he was home in his rundown apartment until he tried to move. His body ached in more places then one, his left side aching the most. That's when everything came back. The fight with Ebon, the fall, and finally the rescue by Richie Foley. Francis's nostrils flared and his face blushed from embarrassment in the reminder that he had been saved by Foley. He let out a low moan as he pulled his legs off the bed and set them down on the cold floor. His feet twitched at the cold sensation. Francis stood up, leaning against the bed and the tiled wall for support as he made his way across the room. Francis tried ignoring the fact he was in a hospital and closed his eyes. The only reason he had not noticed it the day before was because of the pain medication affecting his overall thinking, not by much but by just enough that he didn't notice anything besides Richie Foley, and the fact that Foley was in the room, taking his attention away from his own surrounding. Whether Francis was happy for that or not, he could not tell. The door opened slowly and a nurse came in.

She turned to the bed, and finding it unoccupied, turned to look to the left. "Oh." She said simply as she noticed Francis trying to walk. "You…you shouldn't be trying to walk Mr. Stone."

Francis opened his eyes and looked her up and down causing the young nurse to squirm, uncomfortable. She had a pretty face with flaming orange hair that fell around her face perfectly. Her green eyes shone brilliantly and freckles barraged her face only adding to her overall attraction. Her breasts, the main thing Francis was staring at, were nice and rounded and a moderate size. Not small and not overly big ether and the nurse uniform pull tightly around her chest outlining them for better view. Her figure was curved, a feature that Francis loved most in women, and beautiful. The uniform fell a few inches short of her knees and her legs were long and slender. Overall she was quite the hottie, and the quite the distraction from the fact that he was in a hospital. Francis Stone licked his lips and could feel his crotch stir a bit. "Hey beautiful." He purred.

The girls obvious discomfort only grew. "Y-You should be lying down Mr. Stone." She stuttered.

Francis smirked and made a movement closer to her. "I'll lay down if you'll lay down with me." A look of utter horror flashed across the girls face and if Francis noticed he pretended not to. The nurse fumbled with her hands a little.

"Sir," The girl turned and pulled a cart out from the hall, continuing in her endeavor to ignore the ever horny Francis Stone. She had a new boyfriend and by god she was intending to keep this one for longer then three weeks, unlike the last who had caught her cheating on him. The surface of the cart was full of various medical equipment used on patients. The bottom half of the cart held a few chemicals all with names that Francis couldn't pronounce let alone understand what they meant. ", I have to give you a shot, so please sit down." The nurse pulled out a thin needle.

Francis Stone's smirk disappeared from his face all together and his skin began to crawl. The overall feeling of happiness shattered as the full brunt of the realization that he, Francis Stone, was in a hospital. Time seemed to slow down to a crawling pace as Francis stared at the needle, a bubble of liquid slowly and agonizingly making its way down the needle to the base of the handle, then fall to the floor. Francis could clearly hear the light popping sound as it made contact with the cleaned white floor. "Sir?" The nurse asked. Time snapped back into place and sped back up Francis backed up a bit and his hands balled up into fists as his stomach turned. Images of a younger self flashed in front of his eyes. Tubes carrying a red liquid (blood). Nurses and doctors coming in and out of the room, each of them whispering things. Things about him. His mother in the corner crying and his father looking like he had just seen a ghost. Two long years of memories of being confined to a hospital room flashed before Francis's Stones eyes in a matter of five seconds before he darted out the door, ignoring the searing pain throughout his body. Francis Stone felt an emotion he had not felt for several years. Complete and utter terror.

Francis continued to run even after his was far from the hospital.

Richie Foley gave out a light sigh as he strolled around the halls of Dakota Union High School, avoiding clusters of groups of students and those just trying to get to there next class like Richie himself. He looked to his left and say a school Goth conversing with one of Dakota High's cheerleaders. Seeing the all black and depressive speaking with a peppy, happy go lucky, blond cheerleader was not something Richie had seen before. "Okay, that's just weird." Richie thought. It occurred to Richie that seeing this was not a nearly as weird as half the villains he fought. Ignoring the blossoming couple Richie moved onto his next class, calculus.

Richie could easily pass all of his classes, including the once infamous P.E., seeing as his exposure to the gas that created the bang babies gave him super intelligence and the ability to communicate with machines. The trick to it all was to look like you were smart without overly doing it and seeming like a complete genius. Richie was happy residing in Dakota Union High School, despite it's various bullies and odd social cliques, and he did not want to be sent to some school for the gifted like the Vanmoor Institute that Daisy had attended for a while. He sat down in the front of the class (as usual) and tried to pay attention, not that he really needed to in order to pass the class. Calculus was one of the view classes that Richie did not have Virgil in. Thanks to his intelligence boost Richie excelled in math and was able to get into a higher math class and Virgil staying in the same math class. Richie was okay with this though. Virgil, as much as Richie loved the guy (as a brother), had been the intellectual superior for years until Richie's powers fully came into bloom. Although Richie would never admit it to Virgil, Richie was happy to now be the smarter of the pair of crime fighters. He could even fight villains like Virgil with his own variety of "powers." He had always coveted Virgil's powers and when Richie had gained powers of his own from a bang baby called Ragtag man, and called himself "Push" he had been absolutely brimming with happiness, although that was shortly lived. Richie was proud that he could now fight Dakota's various villains with his own powers.

The teacher walked in and announced himself with a loud "Ahem!" and then seated himself at the desk in the front. The rest of the class want well, with Richie doodling on the various sheets of paper the teacher had passed out. He had already had the work done will the rest of the students were taking notes. Richie's started to draw and crude and simplistic flame, art was never really one of Richie's easier subjects, when his mind wondered back to Francis. Francis lying broken in the alleyway. Francis in the hospital with his ever stuck out chin and look of disdain for the world and people around him. He thought of the briefness of Francis's vulnerability. "He looked so…helpless." Richie thought, not really knowing what he was thinking. Richie had know Francis Stone from grade school. He had changed over the years. Gotten taller. Gotten stronger. Especially gotten meaner. Richie though about him when he was in the hospital with Francis. When he had actually called him Richie instead of just Foley. He had not expected that. Francis Stone was not one to just change his mind. "Maybe he…actually cares?" Richie thought, a very light blush forming on his face. Richie pushed that thought away. Francis was not one to care. But still…Richie would not mind if Francis could at least show some level of mutual kindness that he had shown the other day when he called him Richie. Or at least beat the crap out of him less. Richie could easily handle him now with his muscles but he did not want to risk blowing his cover as Gear over a stupid high school bully. The teacher called his name and Richie was brought out of his thoughts.

"Yes sir?" He asked quietly. He could feel the rest of the class staring at him.

"The answer to number five please, Mr. Foley." Richie took a quick glance paper. "It's five sir." The teacher gave a nod of approval and continued on with his lesson.

The rest of Richie's day went without any interruptions. He had not gotten his ass kick by the newer school bullies. There were no super villain mayhems to be taken care of ether. Richie walked out o Dakota Union High school with a light smile. Or at least that was until Francis grabbed him and pulled him behind the school. "F-Francis?"


	4. Sudden Kindness and Awkward Fantasies

Francis ran for quite a while, through alleyways and backyards. His breath came in ragged gasps for air as his lungs struggled to maintained some sort of repetition. Francis stopped abruptly and grip his chest struggling to breath. He paused for a moment and slumped against the grimy alleyway wall, waiting for his heart to calm down and his lungs to breath normally. He looked up and could clearly see the sun high in the middle of the sky. It had been lower when he had ran from the hospital and cloudier. The sky now shined brightly and there was not a cloud in sight to obscure the blue sky. It made Francis want to hurl. Perfect

days like this were not in Francis Stone's "Like" list. Although it occurred to Francis that throwing up was just going to make him hurt more then he already was right now.

Now that Francis had stopped running he could begin to hear himself thinking. He quickly pushed any thoughts of the hospital and everything that had happened, as little as it had been, to the back of his mind. Unfortunately the pain in various points of his body could not let him completely forget everything about the hospital. He breath slowed down to its own normal rate and he wiped his forehead, getting rid of the sweat that was running down his face. He slid down to sit down on the ground and kicked a spare beer bottle out of the way. Francis sighed and rested his head against the wall slinging his arm over his eyes. He let out a low growl and stood up. "Richie." Francis muttered lightly.

Francis slowly made his way out of the alleyway and into the open street. People walked down the street and people drove by paying Francis no attention whatsoever, which was odd to Francis. Usually there was a few hushed whispers and people staring in his attention, to which he responded with a few fireballs and then all hysteria broke lose. Of course when the public was in mass hysteria Static Shock and his new sidekick Gear would show up. Francis smirked. Gear with his tight fitting spandex suit that clearly defined his abs and his sheer muscles. His spandex suit that was nice and tight around that perfect ass of his. Francis could once again feel his crotch stir, a bit more then when he was undressing the poor nurse with his eyes. Francis licked his lips and grinned. He was almost tempted to start a few fires and cause a mass hysteria just to get Gears attention. Maybe beat the crap out of him and then ravage that perfect body of his. "Yeah." Francis growled, smiling to himself as he dived into his brief fantasies.

Ebon laid on the ground, moaning and wheezing from pain with Gear standing above him. Static laid propped up in the corner unconscious. They were at the end of a small alleyway and Francis walked down the alleyway licking his lips. "Hey there Gear." He coed seductively. Gear turned around, a frightened expression clearly viewable through his green visor.

"Hotstreak." Gear breathed and backed up slowly. Francis smirked and took a step forward. Gear looked around desperately. He looked over to Static and let out a low moan as he realized his companion was unable to help him. "H-Hotstreak-" Francis launched a fireball and Gear ducked, only to be grabbed and turned around. Hotstreak pressed him against the wall and breathed in his ear.

"Mmm your all mine Gear." Hotstreak growled and grabbed Gear's ass tightly. Gear let out a light whimper and blushed. "God that blush is so fucking cute." Francis nibbled on Gear's ear which earned him another whimper. "H-Hotstreak-" Francis bit Gear's ear earning him a sharp yelp as Gear cried out and quivered underneath him. Hotstreak laughed lightly and pulled Gear's wrists into one hand and lifted them above Gear's head. Hotstreak pressed them against the wall minimizing any chance of Gear escaping. With his free hand Hotstreak ran his hand up Gear's stomach and chest and started to rub his thumbs over Gear's nipples. Gear (surprisingly) let out a low moan and Hotstreak smiled. Gear looked back and gave Hotstreak a pleading look. This only managed turning on Hotstreak even more. "Hmm if you like that lets see what else you lik-"

Francis's side twitched and Francis returned to some sort of reality his latest fantasy out of his mental spotlight and exchanged for reason. Even if only Gear showed up, unlikely seeing as Static was never far behind, his body was in to much pain for him to do any real damage before he got his ass kicked.

Francis didn't really care that he was bisexual, in his opinion there is nothing you can not get from a man that you could not get from a women, he just did not exactly want others to know. His street reputation would suffer and he would rather be feared then get made fun of. Francis could easily fend off the people mocking him and then beat the ever loving shit out of them, but Francis did not want to deal with shit like that.

Francis put away his dirty thoughts of Gear and turned his attention back to the present. He had to find the Foley kid and make sure he did not tell anyone about what had happened. He made his way slowly across the street when he heard someone whisper his name. He turned around to see a bunch of older women around their mid-thirties. They were huddled together whispering until he looked their way. They huddled together tightly and looked in another direction, keeping Francis in the corner of their peripheral vision. He lit his fire on fire and the group of women shrunk back. He chuckled and stuck the flaming finger straight into his mouth dousing the flame in his spit.

He started off down the street and took a left down a deserted alleyway (not like most alleyways aren't deserted). He exited the alleyway to see Dakota Union High School, Francis Stone's personal hunting ground. The clock on the building clearly read a quarter to two. Francis smiled. After all the crap over the last one and a half days things seemed to be looking up for Francis. He would quietly wait in the corner of the schools parking lot until school ran out and then jump Richie. Easy enough, and if Virgil was with him he could always use him as bait to make sure Richie kept his mouth shut. Francis looked around and saw a small shed in the corner of the parking lot. A perfect place for Francis to "talk" to Richie all he wanted.

The time passed quickly and the school bell rang. Students of all varieties came storming out of the front doors and Francis quickly spotted his target. Richie was heading down the street apparently wanting to walk to home today. "Bad idea kid." Francis quickly scurried across the parking lot, taking special care not to overdue it and hurt himself, and came within range of Richie. "Too bad that Virgil isn't with him." Francis quietly snuck up behind Richie and yanked him into the parking lot.

"F-Francis?" Richie yelped.

"I told you to call me Hotstreak, Richie." Francis hissed, dragging out Richie's name to remind him of the (god forbid it be called anything else) "promise" between them. "Hotstreak." Francis said again. "Got it memorized nerd?" Richie struggled for a bit and then eventually gave up. He couldn't risk revealing his super hero identity by beating the crap out of Francis.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Richie asked. He could feels Francis's grip around his chest tightened and Richie struggled to breath. "Shut it Richie." Francis pulled Richie across the parking lot to behind the shed. Richie managed to push himself away and fall against the fence encasing the parking lot. Francis, in Richie opinion, looked terrible. His flaming red and yellow hair was in disarray, some of it falling over his face instead of being gelled up. He had slight dark bags under his eyes and he looked pale. Richie saw something in Francis's eyes (fear and anger?) and it unnerved him, although it quickly vanished. Richie started to say his name and stopped, then corrected himself. "Francis are you okay?"

"I'm fine Richie." Francis grunted. Francis grabbed Richie and pulled him up. "Now let me just get to the point," Francis started as he turned Richie around and pushed him into the fence causing his glasses to face from Richie's now paled face. ", you didn't tell anyone about yesterday did you?" Francis could feel Richie struggling and grabbed both of his hand in one of his and pushed them into the fence. Francis had noticed how close he had gotten to Richie and that his crotch, stirring quite a bit from the recent excitement, was rubbing into Richie ass. A deep blushed formed on Richie's face and he looked to Francis, eyes pleading silently. A brief flash of his fantasy blurred his vision and for the briefest of seconds Richie looked like Gear. "Now if only you were Gear." Francis thought deviously. Francis shook his head. "I-I didn't tell anyone anything about yesterday Francis I swear. I mean it." Richie struggled a little more.

"Fine. You had better not." Francis released Richie's arms and he slumped to the ground.

"Hey Rich you okay?" Francis looked over his shoulder to see Virgil calling out. Francis saw that Virgil's expression changed to horror and then anger when he saw Francis standing next to a slumped over Richie. He started to run towards them. Francis looked back to Richie and bent down picking up his glasses. "Here." Francis said tossing them to Richie.

"Ah!" Richie exclaimed as he frantically reached for them. He caught them and slipped them on as Francis began to walk away. "Hey Francis…uhh thanks for the…glasses…" Richie blushed feeling embarrassed that he had even said anything at all. Francis could feel his gut turn and turned. "It's Hotstreak, Richie," He paused. "' and your welcome." Francis crammed his hands into his pockets and walked off feeling sick from all the sentimental crap as Virgil ran over to Richie.

"Hey you okay man?" Virgil asked. He shook his friends shoulders lightly.

"Yea Virg. Perfectly fine." Richie said slowly.

"Come on lets go." Virgil said lifting Richie to his knees, looking over to Francis and glared at him. That was when Richie realized Francis hadn't beaten the crap out of him at all and he had actually given his glasses back. Francis Stone, big time villain and bully of Dakota, had actually done something nice for him.


	5. Hots for a Flame Haired Stud

"I'm turnin' into a fag." Francis thought as he walked about the various streets of Dakota, brooding over the last few minutes. He had actually given Richie back his glasses. He did not even step on then or at least spit on them before he handed them back. He had just simply handed them back as if that was something he did everyday. Brief images of a bloody and beaten Richie lying on the ground crossed his mind as well as a few of the more brutal incidents with Richie. Francis smiled lightly.

Of course Richie Foley was just one in a long line of students that Francis had beaten the ever loving crap out of in his high school rain of terror. Richie was just his personal favorite. Others would cry out and beg for forgiveness even though in most cases they had done nothing to provoke Francis's attacked. He was just bored and they happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. While Francis enjoyed the simple pleasure of hearing his victims cry out before, during, and after the beating there was just something in Richie that he found more…exciting. Francis like the way that Richie cried out. It was not as loud as the other he bullied as if he were trying to not give his tormentor the satisfaction of knowing just how much he was hurting him. There was the way that he stared at him with those green eyes of his. Also very defiant in there look of hate for Francis. Then there was the way that his bottom lip stuck out, not quivering a bit as Francis advanced on him with clenched fist waiting to beat of soft flesh. Francis also enjoyed the noise that was made when ever Francis's fist manage to collide with an open patch of Richie's skin. Everything about Richie excited Francis. His utter defiance towards the flame headed bully had always made the beating that much more enjoyable.

There was much then just the option to beat Richie up or the way that he fought Francis at every turn, unlike every other nerd, geek, or odd ball he had ever beaten on, that excited Francis. There was just Richie himself, although this excitement was different. Francis had been with many women and many men, although the later of the two were kept in secrecy and Francis did not need more the a flicker of fire to make them keep their mouths shut. The women often started the date with Francis and then wake up the next day to find him gone. The men usually just left themselves after had himself satisfied. All in all Francis accounted this people with limited appeal. They were all very beautiful people with many ranges of hair and skin color. They all wore some of the most beautiful clothing available, although most of which were in ruins after Francis got through with them (What can he say, Francis is a beast in bed). Designer this and designer that. Francis accompanied his destruction of their clothes more with a personal rage then the strong flowing lust and passion going on at the time. There was also the less then beautiful people. The everyday people that you see everyday walking down the streets. All in all they were like Francis, people just looking for a quick bit of love between their busy lives. He was not one to sleep around much, to Francis a few people (most likely three or four) turned into several and Francis thought of himself as some sort of Casanova of sorts. "Cooler then smoother then Casanova." Francis would often think, even though his pursuits in the range of Daisy Watkins failed quite often. Yes Francis had seen a lot of people (mostly women and most of which he did not sleep with) in his life, but he had never seen someone quite like Richie Foley.

Francis dated and scored with several women with a variety of colors. Bright oranges, dark pinks, dull greens and more. Richie had a soft yellow shade of hair that reminded Francis of the hay you seen in large farms. While other had fake tans or actually tans Richie had pale skin that his blonde hair went with perfectly with. While others wore contacts or some kind of funky contact, Richie kept his eyes the striking natural green that shone brightly against his pale skin and still wore his glasses. While others dressed in nice clothes and were on top of fashion Richie wore the same blue hoodie he did every day with faded jeans and worn down shoes. While other people were willing to risk their lives for a bit of Francis, Richie fought him every single step of the way just to avoid even seeing Francis, although not in a sense of the sexual kind. Francis had yearning to touch the cool and pale flesh of Richie as much as he wanted to explore the flesh under the suit of Gear, although Francis would sooner admit to lusting after Richie then Gear. All about the reputation.

Francis frowned at the sudden feeling towards Richie. It was pure lust as it often was with people he pursed, much like with Daisy. Francis knew that Richie would never willingly go along with having sex with him, which only succeeded in making Francis want to obtain him more. Of course rape was not Francis's style, nor did he want the public to know of any kind of any relationship with Richie Foley. Yet he still wanted Richie, although he had assured himself that it was purely for the feeling of completely and finally dominating Richie. Never again would he be defied again. Although…if Richie started to stop defying him then wouldn't the thrill of tormenting him also leave? Francis shook his head and growled. "I need to stop thinking' bout this kind of shit." He muttered. He looked around. The once nice surroundings were replaced with decrepit, broken down buildings and streets littered with trash. Home. Francis smiled again and started down the street towards his apartment. He pushed the door in with his foot and walked up the steep steps as he ascended to his apartment. The place was trashed, as usual, and a few beer cans and car magazine littered the cracked and dirty floor. The dishes in the sink with still unclean and sitting in blackened water. H shut the door behind him and smiled. "Home sweet home." Francis thought.

Francis ran for quite a while, through alleyways and backyards. His breath came in ragged gasps for air as his lungs struggled to maintained some sort of repetition. Francis stopped abruptly and grip his chest struggling to breath. He paused for a moment and slumped against the grimy alleyway wall, waiting for his heart to calm down and his lungs to breath normally. He looked up and could clearly see the sun high in the middle of the sky. It had been lower when he had ran from the hospital and cloudier. The sky now shined brightly and there was not a cloud in sight to obscure the blue sky. It made Francis want to hurl. Perfect days like this were not in Francis Stone's "Like" list. Although it occurred to Francis that throwing up was just going to make him hurt more then he already was right now.

Now that Francis had stopped running he could begin to hear himself thinking. He quickly pushed any thoughts of the hospital and everything that had happened, as little as it had been, to the back of his mind. Unfortunately the pain in various points of his body could not let him completely forget everything about the hospital. He breath slowed down to its own normal rate and he wiped his forehead, getting rid of the sweat that was running down his face. He slid down to sit down on the ground and kicked a spare beer bottle out of the way. Francis sighed and rested his head against the wall slinging his arm over his eyes. He let out a low growl and stood up. "Richie." Francis muttered lightly.

Francis slowly made his way out of the alleyway and into the open street. People walked down the street and people drove by paying Francis no attention whatsoever, which was odd to Francis. Usually there was a few hushed whispers and people staring in his attention, to which he responded with a few fireballs and then all hysteria broke lose. Of course when the public was in mass hysteria Static Shock and his new sidekick Gear would show up. Francis smirked. Gear with his tight fitting spandex suit that clearly defined his abs and his sheer muscles. His spandex suit that was nice and tight around that perfect ass of his. Francis could once again feel his crotch stir, a bit more then when he was undressing the poor nurse with his eyes. Francis licked his lips and grinned. He was almost tempted to start a few fires and cause a mass hysteria just to get Gears attention. Maybe beat the crap out of him and then ravage that perfect body of his. "Yeah." Francis growled, smiling to himself as he dived into his brief fantasies.

Ebon laid on the ground, moaning and wheezing from pain with Gear standing above him. Static laid propped up in the corner unconscious. They were at the end of a small alleyway and Francis walked down the alleyway licking his lips. "Hey there Gear." He coed seductively. Gear turned around, a frightened expression clearly viewable through his green visor.

"Hotstreak." Gear breathed and backed up slowly. Francis smirked and took a step forward. Gear looked around desperately. He looked over to Static and let out a low moan as he realized his companion was unable to help him. "H-Hotstreak-" Francis launched a fireball and Gear ducked, only to be grabbed and turned around. Hotstreak pressed him against the wall and breathed in his ear.

"Mmm your all mine Gear." Hotstreak growled and grabbed Gear's ass tightly. Gear let out a light whimper and blushed. "God that blush is so fucking cute." Francis nibbled on Gear's ear which earned him another whimper. "H-Hotstreak-" Francis bit Gear's ear earning him a sharp yelp as Gear cried out and quivered underneath him. Hotstreak laughed lightly and pulled Gear's wrists into one hand and lifted them above Gear's head. Hotstreak pressed them against the wall minimizing any chance of Gear escaping. With his free hand Hotstreak ran his hand up Gear's stomach and chest and started to rub his thumbs over Gear's nipples. Gear (surprisingly) let out a low moan and Hotstreak smiled. Gear looked back and gave Hotstreak a pleading look. This only managed turning on Hotstreak even more. "Hmm if you like that lets see what else you lik-"

Francis's side twitched and Francis returned to some sort of reality his latest fantasy out of his mental spotlight and exchanged for reason. Even if only Gear showed up, unlikely seeing as Static was never far behind, his body was in to much pain for him to do any real damage before he got his ass kicked.

Francis didn't really care that he was bisexual, in his opinion there is nothing you can not get from a man that you could not get from a women, he just did not exactly want others to know. His street reputation would suffer and he would rather be feared then get made fun of. Francis could easily fend off the people mocking him and then beat the ever loving shit out of them, but Francis did not want to deal with shit like that.

Francis put away his dirty thoughts of Gear and turned his attention back to the present. He had to find the Foley kid and make sure he did not tell anyone about what had happened. He made his way slowly across the street when he heard someone whisper his name. He turned around to see a bunch of older women around their mid-thirties. They were huddled together whispering until he looked their way. They huddled together tightly and looked in another direction, keeping Francis in the corner of their peripheral vision. He lit his fire on fire and the group of women shrunk back. He chuckled and stuck the flaming finger straight into his mouth dousing the flame in his spit.

He started off down the street and took a left down a deserted alleyway (not like most alleyways aren't deserted). He exited the alleyway to see Dakota Union High School, Francis Stone's personal hunting ground. The clock on the building clearly read a quarter to two. Francis smiled. After all the crap over the last one and a half days things seemed to be looking up for Francis. He would quietly wait in the corner of the schools parking lot until school ran out and then jump Richie. Easy enough, and if Virgil was with him he could always use him as bait to make sure Richie kept his mouth shut. Francis looked around and saw a small shed in the corner of the parking lot. A perfect place for Francis to "talk" to Richie all he wanted.

The time passed quickly and the school bell rang. Students of all varieties came storming out of the front doors and Francis quickly spotted his target. Richie was heading down the street apparently wanting to walk to home today. "Bad idea kid." Francis quickly scurried across the parking lot, taking special care not to overdue it and hurt himself, and came within range of Richie. "Too bad that Virgil isn't with him." Francis quietly snuck up behind Richie and yanked him into the parking lot.

"F-Francis?" Richie yelped.

"I told you to call me Hotstreak, Richie." Francis hissed, dragging out Richie's name to remind him of the (god forbid it be called anything else) "promise" between them. "Hotstreak." Francis said again. "Got it memorized nerd?" Richie struggled for a bit and then eventually gave up. He couldn't risk revealing his super hero identity by beating the crap out of Francis.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Richie asked. He could feels Francis's grip around his chest tightened and Richie struggled to breath. "Shut it Richie." Francis pulled Richie across the parking lot to behind the shed. Richie managed to push himself away and fall against the fence encasing the parking lot. Francis, in Richie opinion, looked terrible. His flaming red and yellow hair was in disarray, some of it falling over his face instead of being gelled up. He had slight dark bags under his eyes and he looked pale. Richie saw something in Francis's eyes (fear and anger?) and it unnerved him, although it quickly vanished. Richie started to say his name and stopped, then corrected himself. "Francis are you okay?"

"I'm fine Richie." Francis grunted. Francis grabbed Richie and pulled him up. "Now let me just get to the point," Francis started as he turned Richie around and pushed him into the fence causing his glasses to face from Richie's now paled face. ", you didn't tell anyone about yesterday did you?" Francis could feel Richie struggling and grabbed both of his hand in one of his and pushed them into the fence. Francis had noticed how close he had gotten to Richie and that his crotch, stirring quite a bit from the recent excitement, was rubbing into Richie ass. A deep blushed formed on Richie's face and he looked to Francis, eyes pleading silently. A brief flash of his fantasy blurred his vision and for the briefest of seconds Richie looked like Gear. "Now if only you were Gear." Francis thought deviously. Francis shook his head. "I-I didn't tell anyone anything about yesterday Francis I swear. I mean it." Richie struggled a little more.

"Fine. You had better not." Francis released Richie's arms and he slumped to the ground.

"Hey Rich you okay?" Francis looked over his shoulder to see Virgil calling out. Francis saw that Virgil's expression changed to horror and then anger when he saw Francis standing next to a slumped over Richie. He started to run towards them. Francis looked back to Richie and bent down picking up his glasses. "Here." Francis said tossing them to Richie.

"Ah!" Richie exclaimed as he frantically reached for them. He caught them and slipped them on as Francis began to walk away. "Hey Francis…uhh thanks for the…glasses…" Richie blushed feeling embarrassed that he had even said anything at all. Francis could feel his gut turn and turned. "It's Hotstreak, Richie," He paused. "' and your welcome." Francis crammed his hands into his pockets and walked off feeling sick from all the sentimental crap as Virgil ran over to Richie.

"Hey you okay man?" Virgil asked. He shook his friends shoulders lightly.

"Yea Virg. Perfectly fine." Richie said slowly.

"Come on lets go." Virgil said lifting Richie to his knees, looking over to Francis and glared at him. That was when Richie realized Francis hadn't beaten the crap out of him at all and he had actually given his glasses back. Francis Stone, big time villain and bully of Dakota, had actually done something nice for him.


	6. A little too Kind for Comfort

He was gay. Richie was sure of that and had been sure of that for a while now but it had not really hit home until now. Richie never had any luck with any of the women in Dakota High School, most of them regarding him as a freakish nerd that did not deserve a second look from them and their perfectly gorgeous bodies. While the other guys were busy staring at girls, Richie was busy quietly and stealthily staring at the guys around him. Running his eyes up an down the exposed flesh. Quivering at the thought of there muscles. Of course whenever someone had actually asked him what girl he was into, Usually it was Virgil asking, Richie would stumble around for a name. Sometimes he got a nod of approval and other time he would get a frown when he said the name of a girl that the guys did not find attractive enough. While other guys were talking about who they had scored with Richie would remain silent, not telling anyone that he was A.) Never going to score with a girl and B.) Still a virgin and C.) Gay. Richie was sure that Virgil was still a virgin to though so Richie could take a quiet solace in that.

The only reason that Richie had not really told anyone that he was into men was that he did not really feel like they needed to know. He was happy with the world thinking him to be a straight lonely guy and he liked it like that. Not to mention he was worried how others would see him if he told them. He already knew how his father would react, instant abandonment and throwing him out on the street while his mother, the more accepting of the two, would yell at his father to stop acting like this. Richie knew though that she feared his fathers rage more then he did and truly would not do anything to help him if he did come out of the theoretical "closet." His father may be on his way to becoming a reformed racist but that did not mean his was going to stop being a homophobe as well. Richie would often just be sitting in the living room, reading or tinkering with something when he father would go on some kind of homophobic rampage if he ever saw something even somewhat relating to anything gay. Richie found it a bit hypocritical that his own father could mock and make fun of gay men but did not mind reading his porno magazines with two lesbians having sex, something Richie had accidentally found while searching his father's closet for a screw driver. Whenever his father went on a rant Richie would quietly slip out of the room and into his room at the other end of the house. There was times when Richie's father would use the words "queer" and "gay" as a sort of insult and Richie would have to try and not cringe from fear his father was talking about him. Above anything else Richie was concerned with how Virgil would react to him. Richie often woke up sweating and panting after a long and drawn nightmare of Virgil abandoning, insulting him, kicking him and just hurting him in general. After those kind of dream Richie would usually stay up the rest of the night crying softly to himself. Then there were the better dreams. The dreams where people would accept him, be kind to him and accept him no matter one. In those dreams he indulged in the delusional fact that even his own father could accept him for who he was. His father would hug him tightly and tell him it did not matter at all in the least. When Richie would wake up from these dreams he would also cry. He would cry because to him, something like that could never happen to him. No Richie was happy to just let everyone and the world assume that he was still normal in a sense. Then there was the dreams he had been having lately. One involving pure primal lust and heat. Ones that involved a very nude Francis Stone and himself.

Richie let out a sigh and laid his head back on the pillow covering his eyes. Francis. His name ran throughout Richie heads, echoing in and out. "Why of all the people did it have to be him I have attraction to. Why not just make it Virgil and make this some cliché movie or something?" Richie muttered to himself. Richie tried to think of something else as he swung his legs over his bed and stood up but the ideas of Francis kept coming back. Francis with his strong rippling muscles. His tanned skin just begging to be touched. The tight red shirts he wore clearly showing off his perfect abs. His devilish smirk and flaming red hair with the blonde highlights. Richie blushed and smacked his forehead as he felt something pressing against his boxers. "Why do you torment me god?" Richie whined as he ran to the nearby bathroom to clean up.

After leaving the bathroom and changing with a new pair of boxers, he had hidden the other pair at the bottom of his laundry basket to avoid his mother seeing anything….awkward, Richie downed a bowl of cereal and quickly brushed his teeth as he exited his house on his way to school. Richie started to cross the road when a car sped around the corner and drove right towards him. Richie turned and gave out a short scream when the vehicle abruptly stopped. The car itself was a bright flame red. It was sleek and thin and the suns light bounced of the shinning surface. "Yo Richie you gonna get out of the fucking way or am I going to have to run you down?"

"H-Huh?" Richie looked passed the cars hood and was startled to see Francis sitting in the drivers seat one arm on the wheel and the other slung over the car door. Even though he wore glasses Richie could imagine his "what the fuck" look.

"Well?" Francis asked nonchalantly. He let out a small side and honked the horn causing Richie to jump , to Francis's amusement, and scurry across the street. Francis smirked as he watched Richie run across the street, his ass swerving this way and that before he finally made it to the lamp post and gave out a breath of relief over the fact that he had not been ran over. Richie looked over his shoulder and gave Francis a look he could not quite pinpoint to a specific emotion. Richie looked away and started to walk down the street. Francis, not wanting to let Richie get away, quickly drove around the corner and on to the sidewalk in front of Richie causing Richie to give out a yelp as he was nearly ran over again. "Francis what the hell?"

Francis smirked and leaned opened opening the car door. "Care to go for a ride Richie?" The look on the blondes face amused Francis. It was a look of astonishment and just general awe. Richie went silent for a moment.

"He….he wants me to ride him- Er with him?" Richie thought going red. Various images of them having a make out scene passed through his mind and Richie shook his head pushing those thoughts away. An awkward silence formed as Richie tried to figure what Francis really wanted. He looked around, the street was abandoned and Francis had a care. Richie sighed and he looked to Francis. "I've got him now." Francis thought, trying not to lick his lips. Richie let out another sigh and said: "Sure what the hell."

Francis smiled and watched as Richie slowly placed himself in the car as his mind was on full alert. Francis started the car and drove forward before Richie could shut the door and sped down the street as Richie clung to the seat. Richie kept his eyes straight on the road trying to ignore Francis while Francis was eyeing Richie from the corner. Francis smirked and went back to staring at the road. "Where you heading Richie?"

"School, where you should also so be at." Richie muttered. Francis laughed and smiled. "Sure why the hell not?" He said as he took a sharp left a drove down the street in front of Dakota Union High School. He quickly drove into the school parking lot and got out of the car. "W-Wait your going to school to?" Richie asked in disbelief. "Great, just fucking great now I can be tormented by Francis here to."

"Sure am Richie." Francis said as he closed the car door.

Richie could clearly see all the students, including a very shocked Virgil, staring at them as Richie got out of the car as well. He heard a few students muttering then a sharp cry and Richie looked over to see Francis twisting a kids arm while his friends back away slowly. Virgil ran up to him. "Dude why the hell are you in a car with Francis of all people?"

Richie sighed. "It is a long story Virg." Richie walked towards the school covering his face embarresed.


	7. Changes

Bullying has a system. The key factors of that system are location, intimidation, and the actually beating. The location of bullying must be where the victim or victims cannot escape and cannot hide. The intimidation helps with terrorizing potential victims before you actually start to beat on them allowing for their anxiety and fear to rise and, in Francis's point of view, make the beating even more fun. Location is important too. Said bully will want to pick a place where he, or she in some cases, will most likely not be discovered. Francis's personal favorite was the boys bathroom on the third floor. It was rarely used by anyone and at the end of the school where very few would even bother to travel. The most important of the three key factors is the beating. You have inflict a severe amount of pain without over doing it and severely hurting the person their attacking. You have to keep dominant but merciful. Know when they have had enough and can receive more abuse the following day. These key factors are good for any bully to learn, Francis learning this early on in his "career." There are some who refuse to learn these factors of bullying

Francis took a step forward to his latest victim. Charles Henderson, the latest bully at Dakota Union High School looked frantically around the bathroom. "Big Jim" was unconscious and was lying next to a newly broken stall door, blood leaking heavily from his nose. "Johnny John" was in the corner, struggling to stay awake, and also bleeding from the nose. Charles right man "Bubba," a tall and big beefy African American, laid on the floor with where Charles thought was a broken arm. All in all Charles's entire gang had gotten their asses kicked by some flame headed punk and he was all that was left. He glared at Francis and pulled out a switchblade. Francis just laughed. "S-Shut up you fucking faggot! I'm going to fucking kill you for what you did to my-" Charles stop and backed up as the look of dull humor on Francis's face vanished, replaced by a solemn look.

"Do you enjoy taking pleasure in hurting the kids around here?" Francis asked him quietly. He advance and Charles swung the blade at him. Francis caught his wrist and snapped it left causing Charles to scream and dropped the knife.

"I enjoy hurting the kids around here too Charles." Francis smirked and let go of Charles who backed up against the wall. "I really enjoy it, but there is one key difference between us." Francis bent down and picked up the knife from the floor and held the blade between his fingers. "Can you guess what that is?"

"You're a fucking psycho that's what!" Charles barked at him.

Francis stared at him for a moment, looking him up and down, examining him intently. Charles squirmed. "I'm psycho huh? Well then lets just she how "psycho" I can get then." Francis saw the guy squirm out of nervousness again. Francis could not help but keep smirking. Guys like Charles were easy to scare the shit out of. They talked tough in groups, surrounding themselves with stronger individuals who are stupid enough to follow them. Once they were alone they were helpless. Francis looked around slowly. The kid near the stall went down first, with Francis smashing his face against the door and making a very nice crack in it. He had let the kid go where he fell to the floor. The next guy to go was the guy lying in the corner. He was pathetic too. While bragging how fast he was Francis had simple shoved him into the wall where the back of his head collided with the wall and he was out like a light. The next guy was the tubby black dude. A quick knee to the gut and elbow to the face and he went down as well. They were all pathetic. He had not even had to use his powers. Francis peered at the knife between his fingers and looked to Charles.

Yes Francis knew the rules of bullying quiet while. Most of them corresponded with the three factors of bullying and a few did not. Francis had even made one crucial rule, a certain rule that Francis followed religiously. There were many bullies in Dakota Union High School. Francis knew that and, on his first day at this high school, he made it know: That if you touch any one of HIS victims you where fucked. Royally. Francis would not touch anyone else's prey and they sure as hell were not going to touch his.

"I'll tell you the difference between us Charles." Francis looked back at the blade and with little to no reaction, he set the entire thing on fire. "I can hurt you a hell of a lot more then you can hurt me." The blade began to melts and leaked over his finger as Francis stared directly into Charles eyes, his gaze unwavering. The hilt of the knife, now burnt to a crisp, fell to the floor with little sound. The hot metallic liquid, still somewhat burning, leaked through Francis's fingers and fell to the floor with a sizzling sound. There was a bit of pain as the hot metallic liquid ran over his fingers but it was dull. He flicked the rest of the liquid off and took a step forward again.

Francis once again looked around the room at the various people he had beaten into submission. His eyes set back onto Charles and Francis's rage doubled. It was one thing to be beating on HIS prey. That he could excuse with a minor ass whooping. It was when they had set their eyes on a blonde haired nerd that they had crossed the line. Richie Foley was his to do with what he wanted. He cracked his knuckles again and growled. No one, especially this wannabe, two-bit bully, was going to touch him.

" Now lets get a few things straight Charles…"

Richie could feel all of the students staring at him as he quickly told Virgil the events of the morning, excluding the wet dreams of course.

"Man that sucks." Virgil said, squeezing his shoulders sympathetically. "Sorry I wasn't there to help man."

Richie opened his locker. "It's cool Virg. I don't think there was much you could have done anyway. I mean it's not like you could bust him for just being nice and offering a ride."

Virgil laughed. "Nice. Nah I'm thinking he's playing at something."

Richie shrugged. "Well maybe he was just trying to be nice." Richie fished his chemistry book out of the locker and turned to look at Virgil who was staring at him wide eyed. "Uh what's wrong?"

"Uh hello? Earth to Richie this is Francis were talking about and," Virgil looked around and dropped his voice. ", more importantly he is also Hotstreak. Ya know evil villain." Richie stared at him and put his books into his back. "Nothing is nice about this guy Rich. Do you remember yesterday?"

Of course he remembered yesterday. Francis confronted him, pinned him against the fence, threatened him and…rubbed his crotch against his ass. Richie blushed at the concept of that happening and had to rethink about the previous days encounters. Francis had been rubbing his crotch into Richie's ass and Richie could clearly remember him having hardon. A very big hardon. Richie blushed again, deep this time. "Yo earth to Richie? Richie?" Virgil shook his shoulder. "You there man?" Richie blinked.

"Yea of course Virgil I was just-" A shrill scream cut across the hallways and Charles Henderson, Richie's replacement bully in Francis's absence, came running down the hallway as the area behind hi burst into flames. "Oh shit Virgil-" Richie looked over his shoulder to see Virgil bolting for the nearest bathroom. That's when everyone went hysterical. Richie was shoved against the lockers as students ran from the flames screaming and flailing.

"Richie!" Daisy ran over and helped him back to his feet. "What's going on. Don't tell me that Francis…" Daisy went quiet and followed Richie's gazed as she looked past him. The flames parted and Francis walked in. "Get back here Charles." He seethed. Richie fixed his gaze to Charles to see him huddling against a few lockers. Richie couldn't have admitted the pleasure he had felt at seeing another one of his tormentors scared shitless. Richie looked back at Francis. "Get behind me Daisy." Richie muttered. She quickly shifted and moved behind him and gripped his shirt. The flames around Francis eventually dissipated and he took a step forward.

Francis took a step forward and grab Charles by the throat. Charles started to thrash around. "Francis stop it!" Richie yelled pushing Daisy further behind him. "Francis glared him and Richie flinched. Francis was not mad. He was full blown furious.

"Stay out of it Richie. This doesn't concern you." Francis growled. He squeezed harder and Riche could hear a very weak help me coming from Charles. "Oh my god he's going to kill him." Richie thought. He looked around Frantically. "Where the fuck is Static?" He muttered. Richie took one more look around and pushed Daisy against the wall, then he charged forward into Francis. Richie and Francis landed onto the lockers and then the floor, Charles slumped to the floor and gasped for air.

"Foley what the hell?" Francis screamed grabbing the blonde by the collar and yanking him up hard. Francis was barley aware of what he was doing and had hardly heard Richie give out a sharp yet. All he could see (quite literally) was red. "I am beating the fucking guy who…who I am beating him up," Francis pointed at Charles. " the very guys who-" Francis blushed and shoved Richie away lunging for Charles again.

"Francis no!" Richie leapt up and grabbed Francis from behind. "Stop it" Richie punched him and the world seemed to slow. Francis looked to him and suddenly he could feel a great heat as all of Francis's hate and anger was directed at him. The world sped up again when Francis hit him in the faced, breaking his nose sending him flying.

"Richie!" Daisy screamed. Francis stood above a bleeding Richie and immediately felt his hate leave him. He heard Charles run off screaming but all Francis could do was stare at the trembling Richie as that girl Daisy ran over and shielded him from Francis. She glared at him, her eyes full of tears. Francis felt sick. And he did not like it. Hitting Richie was as second nature as breathing. Why should he be feeling bad about it at all. Francis tried to regain his hatred and rage from before but the trembling Richie in front of him. The memories from a few minutes ago flashed back through his mind.

He had been screaming about beating on his prey. Charles had gone on the defensive and told him that they didn't know they were his. Then Francis blurted how he couldn't especially touch Richie. That Richie was his. That when Charles started to laugh. "You like him don't you?" Charles had screamed laughing. Francis had blushed a gave a hasty no. Charles kept mocking him and keep laughing him. "You're a fucking fag for Foley. Well what if I told you that I just loved beating him up. They way he screamed." Francis had glared and him and Charles continued. "What if I told you I did a few things to him huh? Like..maybe..I raped him." Francis saw red and he snapped.

"Hey Francis!" A voice screamed. Francis looked up, brought out if his memories. Of course fucking Static to the god damn rescue.

"Static." Francis growled. "I don't have time for you!" Francis barked, his hands engulfed by fire.

"F-Francis stop. Just stop." Richie gripped his arm. "Please." Francis looked at Richie the flames dying out. Daisy clung to him like he was a life raft. "Please…"

Static quickly apprehended Francis and he, surprisingly, put up little resistance. Richie was also taken to the police station to make statements after he was fixed. The police found Charles and his gang eventually and took them down to the police station.

Static stood outside and watched the police cruisers fade away. Frieda came up to him, her eyes puffy and red. A light breeze caressed the both of them. "Why do you think there are people like Francis, Static? What makes them bad people?" She gripped his shoulder and he hugged her. Her hair smelt like roses and Virgil got a euphoric sensation. She looked up at him.

"I don't know Frieda. I don't know." He hugged tighter. She smiled and pushed herself away gently.

"Then do you know what make people like Richie. He jumped in there without fear, he even tried to protect Daisy. Whats makes some people like Richie and other like Francis?"

"I guess well never know."


	8. Francis

(Sorry guys, got Chp. 8 and 9 switched. Here's the actual chapter 8)

Francis could not stop relieving the moments prior to his most recent arrest. The memories kept replaying no mater how hard Francis squeezed his head. Not matter how loud he screamed. They kept going on and on. Francis was not sure whether to be pissed at Richie or just feel for nailing the idiot in his face. He was just trying to help the kid in a sense. Of course Francis had to realize that the fact that Charles had raped him was not the true problem. It was because he had taken from Richie what Francis wanted most. All in all he had just TAKEN Richie. Francis growled. Richie was his do with what he wanted. No one else's. His gut turned as he saw Richie on the ground looking at him. "F-Francis stop. Just stop." Richie gripped his arms his bloody fingers, which were at his bleeding nose a moment earlier, making marks on Francis's arm. "What did I do…?" Francis thought staring at bleeding Richie. The blood flowed from his nose quit heavily and the girl named Daisy clung to him like he was some fucking lifeboat of something. Richie continued to stare at him his eyes pleading (oh how familiar those are) and Francis immediately felt his strength begin to drain. "Please." Richie begged. The flames in his hand dull to a low flicker and then went out completely. Richie's hand slipped from Francis's arms, lengthening the blood stains on his arm and Francis glanced a way towards Daisy. She was glaring at him, tears running down her face, ruining her mascara. He looked back to Richie, who was now gripping his nose and reaching for his fallen glasses. He began to bend down to reach his glasses when -"Richie I'm-" Static gripped his shoulder and pulled him back, most likely fearing his was going to hit him. Francis backed up as a beefy police officer came up behind him.

"You are under arrest sir." The police officer spoke slowly, his voice low pitched and loud. "You have the right to remain silent-" Francis tuned the rest of the police officers mandatory saying of the Miranda Rights and kept on staring at Richie. Static turned and walked to Richie, helping him to his knees. Richie's hand was still to his nose and Daisy kept holding on to him. "OH MY GOD Richie wait happened?"

Francis turned and looked to see Frieda Goren, the driver of the schools newspaper and termed by some as "Hurricane Frieda" for her fiery temper, running down the hall full blast towards Richie. She stopped and hugged him, ignoring the fact that he was still bleeding from his nose. The police officer began to pull him away and Francis could see Static stiffen as Frieda turned and hug him as well. Frieda turned and glared at him then back to Richie. Francis could not help but get angry. He had defended Richie from some fucking pervert and now everyone was pissed at him all because he had hit Richie in the heat of the moment, giving the poor sap a nosebleed. Where was the justice in that? "Wait…" Francis pulled back towards the hall. Richie fell back and Daisy screamed as Static caught him. Static screamed something and paramedics. "Get moving kid." The beefy officer pulling on his shoulder. Francis shook him of and took a step forward, his heart beating loudly and drowning everything else out. "What is wrong with Richie?" Francis watched as a pair of paramedics came in with a stretcher and carefully lifted Richie onto the stretcher. As the two carrying Richie left a third one came out and began to talk to Static, Frieda and, Daisy, most likely informing them that everything was going to be all right.

"I said get moving!" The officer barked as he yanked Francis back by his shoulder. The officer led Francis outside. The rest of the faculty and student body were outside. Some where watching Richie and unfortunately Charles being lifted into the nearby ambulance, including Francis. Excluding the few watching the ambulance speed off most eyes were on Francis as the officer led him down to the cop car. Francis could clearly hear the other students murmuring amongst themselves.

"There he goes AGAIN. This is like what, the fifth time he's been lead out of the school by the police?"

"Hey Jerry, guess what I head. Francis is so totally gay." There was brief and laughing and a loud "No way dude!" followed by a bit more of hushed conversation. "Dude and guess with who. That guy Charles that he was beating up. Lovers quarrel eh?" The boys laughed and Francis shot them both a glare. They backed away and went silent. Francis was not one to listen to High School rumors, seeing them as nothing but childish bullshit, but he was pissed. Who dare they say that him and the mother fucking pervert Charles were dating or doing anything at all. Francis sighed and grinded his teeth together. Getting pissed right now might not be the best thing for him. Francis was led and shoved, rather forcefully, into the back of the police car.

Now Francis laid on the bed inside a high security jail cell. Fun right? Francis sighed and tried once again in vain to erase the image of a poor bleeding Richie from his mind. Tried to crush it and rip is apart. Tried to burnt it to an ever loving crisp and just forget Richie. Francis tried and tried and tried but he just kept in failing and failing and failing. "AH GOD DAMMIT!" Francis screamed his fists lighting on fire. An voice came over the intercom in the corner.

"I'd stop that and calm down other wise," A small cannon pointed in his direction, filled with a flame retardant foam. ", we'll have to spray you." Francis sighed lightly.

"Yea, yea ,yea." He muttered as he sat back down on the bed, taking his face in his hands and sighing. This was all Richie's. Richie with his green eyes and his blonde hair that fell perfectly to hide his pale face from view. Francis's stomach turned and he moaned. Francis Stone did not feel sorry for anything (besides himself) but he could not help but admit that he felt a tad bad for nailing Richie in the face. Francis's stomach turned again as if to protest and he sighed. Okay so he did feel sorry for nailing Richie in the face but what was the idiot thinking, charging at Francis. "I have to be going soft if I'm feeling sorry for hitting Richie." Francis muttered. The image off Richie bleeding again flashed brightly in his mind and Francis had to smother a scream with his hands. "Urgh that fucking Richie! YOU TRY TO HELP A FUCKING GUY AND YOUR SUDDENLY THE FUCKING BADGUY!"

"Francis." The voices from the intercom said.

"Fuck off." Francis said flipping them the bird. What really pissed Francis off was the fact that he was once again in prison and this time it was for doing a fucking public service. "I wonder if Richie looked like that when Charles raped him…Ahnh!" Francis's chest tightened and he put his hand to chest, wincing.

"Francis are you all right?" The voices over the intercom asked.

"I'm…I'm fine." Francis muttered, waving at them. "What the fuck was that?" Francis wondered. Francis realized he was crying. He growled and wiped at his eyes furiously. "Son of a bitch…." He slammed his back onto the wall, breathing slowly. "What the fuck is wrong with me today?" Francis touched his chest again. This was not happening to him. Francis may have wanted to fuck Richie but…there was no way in hell that he actually cared for him, he just wanted to dominate Richie. To destroy that piece of defiance in him….right? That sharp and sudden pain in his chest was NOT some sort of affection. It could not be. He was only trying to beat the crap out of Charles for touching his prey and he was only feeling bad for punching Richie because he…because he…. "This is so not fucking happening to me." Francis muttered.


	9. Truth

"So you say that this," The officer stopped to look at his clipboard holding a few papers. ",this Francis Stone attacked you?" The officer lowered his glasses and stared at Richie dully.

"Well you could say that I guess." Richie muttered looking around the blank room. His father stood in the corner of the room, his arms closed and his eyes shut. His mother sat next to him occasionally squeezing his shoulder in an attempt to give him moral support not that he really needed support of any kind. Everyone had been going crazy over him and acting as if he were dying from some kind of critical disease or something instead of getting hit in the face.

"You guess?" The officer asked. Richie's mother gave him a pat on the back and flashed him a smile.

"Well it is not like he meant to hit me. It was kind of like a "heat of the moment" kind of thing." Richie said slowly, remembering the anger in Francis's eyes. Something Charles did or said had really pissed Francis off and Richie had just been there at the wrong time.

"Heat of the moment huh? Richie are you romantically involved with Francis Stone?" The officer asked coolly.

"W-What?" Richie managed to stutter a light blush forming on his face.

Office Hernandez looked left and saw Richie's father twitch before moving forward. Sean Foley, full time racist and homophobe. He would have to tread very carefully on this subject. He quickly glanced back at the notes he had collected from the students. They had said they had seen Richie arriving at the school with Francis is a red and brand new sports car which was stolen from a dealership a few miles away. Then there was the fact that Richie had tried to defend Charles from Francis and given Francis's testimony from earlier that was unlikely. Perhaps Richie had merely be trying to stop Francis from getting into to much trouble and killing the kid. Of course he knew the evidence could be wrong but the way that the Francis kid made it sound, it sounded like he cared for Richie despite the fact that he was a frequent tormentor of his. Not to mention the minor outburst Francis had while in his cell earlier today. Plus there was the blush forming on Richie's face. That could be from simple embarrassment at the sheer fact that she had mentioned Francis in a romantic light, or because it was true and he did not want his parents to know. She could not blame the kid if he was dating Francis. With a father like his- Officer Hernandez was brought out of her thoughts as Sean slammed his hands down on the desk causing his wife to jump and Richie to flinch.

"S-Sean honey, please calm down." His wife muttered as she gripped her sons shoulders tightly.

"Officer Hernandez. My. Son. Is. Not. A. Faggot." Sean seethed, trying to stare down the officer.

Officer Hernandez looked up Sean Foley up and down. Broad shoulders and a strong chin. His eyes were dark and stern. She had met a ton of men like him before in the Spanish ghettos out in Mexico before she had moved to America and became a U.S. citizen. She had met even more men like him once she enrolled in local law enforcement. Men who wanted control in their lives and anything they did not agree with or understand was immediately foreign and thus a target. She reminded herself that she would have to tread very very carefully. Although Officer Hernandez had heard a few things about Sean Foley that did shine him in a bit of a better light from a man named Robert Hawkins that she had met a few times earlier in the year. Apparently Mr. Foley was no longer a racist but still he was a homophobe and his son was actually gay things could get ugly. She stared straight at him and said coolly: "Mr. Foley, I was not trying to say that your son is gay at all. I merely have evidence here that suggest that your son may have a romantic relationship with the man who….accidentally assaulted him." She waved her hand towards the clipboard and Sean grabbed the board, reading it intently and muttering to himself.

Sean's face grew redder and redder as he read more and more, his voice rising. Officer Hernandez looked over to see Mrs. Foleys fingers tighten on her son's shoulders and that Richie's hand were twitching. "Proudly a habit of his when he's nervous." She thought.

"THIS IS FUCKING SLANDER!" Sean screamed. He threw the clipboard overhead and it broke in two pieces. Mrs. Foley screamed and Richie fell out of his chair.

"Mr. Foley please calm down or I will be forced to take you into police custody." Officer Hernandez said slowly and calmly. This situation was going bad fast. She slowly stood up from her chair.

"Calm down? That is full of fucking lies and slander. I'll fucking sue your ass!" He screamed at her.

"Will you Mr. Foley because there was nothing negative said about your son. That was merely information I collected from the various students at Richie's high school. Now please, CALM DOWN."

Mr. Foley was breathing heavy but his face went back to normal. His heavy breathing returned to normal in a few seconds and Officer Hernandez allowed her beating heart a moments rest. "I'll see you in court." He barked as he stormed out of the room.

"Sean? SEAN!" His wife called as she ran after him. Office Hernandez looked from the vacant doorway to Richie. He stood up slowly.

"Oh god how can I ever tell them that…" Richie shut his eyes tightly to stop the tears from coming. He supported himself against the door frame. "God dammit." He muttered. The nightmares came back to mind. His father hitting him. Throwing him out of the house and everyone finding out he was gay. Even the ones where his father killed him in anger as his mother screamed. Richie felt sick. "Oh my fucking god he'll kill me-" Someone gripped his shoulder and he looked back to see Officer Hernandez. Her face was tired and worn.

"It's Richie right?" She asked.

"Y-Yea." He muttered looking away.

Officer Hernandez felt her heart wrench in sympathy for him. He looked terrible. His skin had paled considerably and he looked like he was on the verge of crying. "The poor kid."

"Richie it is perfectly okay if your…if you…" She struggled for the words to come out. Richie began to shake lightly and she shut the door.

It's okay if I am a fag huh? It is perfectly fine and dandy?" He turned to her, crying heavily. "It isn't."

"Richie look-"

"It's not fucking fine and dandy dammit!" Richie screamed. Officer Hernandez flinched from his sudden outburst and Richie slumped again the floor. "You think it's okay that my father will hate me. That my mother won't do anything to help me. That my friends will leave me. You think that's okay? Do you?" He glared at her. "Y-You think it's okay that I fucking wake up every nigh trying not to scream from all the nightmares I have? DOES ANY OF THAT SOUND OKAY TO YOU!"

Everything Richie had feared was right. There was no way his father was ever going to accept him for who he was. If he was right about that then imagine how Virgil would feel. And Daisy. And Frieda. They were all going to abandoned him. Richie would be alone in the world. His mind briefly jumped to Francis and that only made things worse. Francis did not care for him. At least not the way he cared for Francis. Francis would laugh at him. Hurt him.

Office Hernandez opened her mouth as if to say something and then closed it.

"Oh my god I'm a fucking fag, my dad is so going to fucking kill me. Everyone is going to find out…oh god…" Richie continued to cry and put his face in his hands. "Why me? Why?"

Officer Hernandez bent down and slowly took Richie hands away from her face. She had been through it all. The violence, the hate. She had been beaten up and mugged and spit on and she was not even gay. Her brother was. Officer Hernandez remembered all the night that had passed while she held her crying brother in her arms. She had tried soothing him with words like "It was alright" and "I'll protect you" and "There's nothing wrong with you. On those night she had promised both herself and her brother that she would protect him seeing as their parents were not going to. His friends had even promised him and they all had stuck out for her brother. Maria and her friends had failed. Her brother had killed himself at fourteen because he could not take it anymore. She left Mexico that year. She could no longer take the fact that everything around her reminded her of her brother and how she failed him.

Maria Hernandez's heart throbbed in her chest and she grabbed the sobbing boy and hugged him tightly. "Everything is going to be all right Richie. No one is going to hurt you.." She rubbed his back. "Oh god I'm in love with a fucking psychopathic villain." Richie sobbed.

Maria only hugged him tighter. She had failed her brother but she was not going to fail this kid. Even if her life depended on it. "Richie I need to ask. Do you like Francis in a romantic way.

"Y-Yes." Richie sobbed.

"Are you two dating?" She asked quietly.

"N-N-No, h-he doesn't even know I like him." Richie cried a bit harder.

"Richie, in Francis's testimony…he said that the boy named Charles, Charles Henderson, he said he raped you. Is that true?" She asked. The look of pure shock was enough of a no as she needed. She wiped his tears. "Oh pequeño. ¿Por qué la vida debe ser tan cruel con usted?" She muttered to herself.

She now knew what happened, or at least in theory she did. Both of Charles and Francis's stories corresponded with the fact that yes Francis had been attempting to assault Charles. Charles said Francis had just exploded with rage while Francis had said that Charles had told him he rapped Richie. So in a bitter rage Francis had attacked Charles, perhaps out of rage because he liked Richie or because this slime ball had just raped someone, Officer Hernandez was not quite sure which, and had attempted to kill him. Richie had tried to interfere, possibly concerned for Francis, and Francis had accidentally nailed him in the heat of the moment. Now Richie was here having a nervous breakdown while Francis was down stairs in his cell muttering to himself.

What really bothered her was Francis. It was rather obvious by the sobbing teen in her arms and what Richie had said that Francis had no idea that Richie even liked him. Of course Francis could have liked Francis, or startlingly, he actually saw Richie as more of a friend (odd seeing how he often beat him up) and wanted to trash and possibly kill the guy.

"Richie," She muttered. ", you need to stop crying. Your parents are going to be back soon."

Richie tensed and she heard him squeak out: "Okay….y-you won't tell them?"

Officer Hernandez could only hug him tighter. "Never." She whispered.

Francis laid in his bunk completely restless. He had spent the last hour pacing and the hour before that counting to one thousand. He had tried in vain to convince the men over the intercom to at least let him play with fire for a little bit. He let out a light sigh and slung his arm over his eyes.

"You've got a visitor Francis." The men over the intercom said.

"Its Hotstreak, get it right." He sat up and the minor force field, precautions against meta-humans like him, came down. A women stepped in. Francis guessed she was around her late twenties. She had nice feminine curves and an even better set of breasts. She placed her hand on her hip and stared at him.

"What the fuck you want?" Francis asked.

"My name if Officer Hernandez. We need to talk."


	10. Left Alone

Today was not happening. It could not be happening. Richie sighed and turned over on his bed to face the wall. He had only been home for an hour and his parents were already going at it, screaming and swearing at each other. Richie clamped his hands over his ears to drone them out and curled up into a ball.

"Your just a stupid bitch saying that I overreacted!" His father screamed.

"You did Sean! You nearly fucking hit a police for asking a simple god damned question!" She countered, trying to keep her voice steady. Richie could tell she was beginning to crack, as she always did when one of their fights carried on for a while.

"That bitch was slandering our son! OUR FUCKING SON!" There was the sound of breaking glass and Richie flinched. "She was calling our son a faggot or are you supporting that statement? Huh, you think your son is a gay faggoty freak do you?" Richie could feel tears forming and he crammed his eyes shut. He had already cried enough at the police station.

"That's it Sean!" His mother was crying. "I'm leaving. I am leaving."

"You get back here you ungrateful bitch!" The front door slammed and he heard a car start up and back out of the driveway, the gravel crunching underneath the wheels. "That bitch." His father muttered. There was heavy footsteps and the front door opened and then slammed shut again and silence filled the house. Richie could feel he was shaking and he could feel the tears leaking from behind his clenched eyelids.

Richie laid in his bed for a moment and finally found the strength to sit up and swung his feet over the bed. He slowly made his way to the living room and looked around. A vase was on the floor lying in pieces. Richie sighed and slowly started to pick up the pieces, taking care not to cute himself.

Everything in the last few days hade been fucked up. It felt as if Richie's life had become some giant snow globe and some fucked up kid named fate decided to come and give his life a good hard shake. Francis had been beaten the crap out of and was now acting like some vigilante good guy. His parents fighting had escalated even more due to him. Everything that could happen seemed to happen.

There was a soft tap and Richie looked back to the pieces of glass to see that he was crying. "Son of a bitch…" Richie muttered as he dropped the piece in his hand to wipe his eyes. Richie sighed and quickly picked up the rest of the pieces and returned to his room. He shut the door quietly and locked it. He looked back to back-pack and wiped a thin layer of dust off of him. It had been a while since he had any real super hero duty to do. He sat on his bed and laid back down.

Today had been especially weird. Richie closed his eyes and let his mind shift through all the clutter of the day. There was Francis picking him up again. Then dropping him off at the school. Francis was trying to kill Charles again. Then he fainted again. Woke up at the hospital then arrived at the Police station. Now his father was screaming again and then he had a minor breakdown from all the recent stress. The police officer, Officer Maria Hernandez, was hugging him again. Richie replayed everything in his mind.

He kept replaying the specific part of when Officer Hernandez, introducing herself as Maria to him, told him what she thought the reason was that Francis had attacked Charles. She explained that charges of assault against him for attacking Charles would be lessened, not gone but lessened, and the claims that he had attacked Richie as well would be dropped. He let out a light sigh and fell back onto his bed. So Charles had said that he raped him and Francis had snapped. So…Francis had attacked Charles because he was angry and cared for Richie? "Francis…why did you even care?" Richie asked out loud quietly. He laid back and sighed.

"So your lowering the charges on me?" Francis asked. Officer Hernandez sipped her coffee slowly.

"That would be correct." She said. She gave him a slight smile but his small frown remained on his face.

"I am going to guess there are still charges on me." Francis said, his expression ever unchanging.

Officer Hernandez sighed. "Well yes, you did steal that car Mr. Stone. Car theft would be on charge your stuck with."

Francis snorted. "I figured." He paused. "So Richie wasn't really raped?"

Officer Hernandez was waiting for this question. "Not it appeared that Charles lied to you."

"That asshole-"

"Francis are you and Richie romantically involved." She asked coolly. If Francis was startled by her question then he did not show it.

"What would make you think that?" He asked calmly.

"His demeanors changed." She noted. "Well we have several reports verifying that you had shown up in said stolen car with Richie today."

"And that automatically means where dating?" Francis asked annoyed.

"No, no it does not. You did not let me finish Mr. Stone." She said, sipping some more coffee. She crossed her legs calmly and stared at the flame headed youth.

"Please stop calling me that." He grunted.

"Stop calling you what?"

"Stop calling me Mr. Stone. That is my fathers name not mine." He crossed his arms. "Can we continue on with these questions? I want to get back to my warm and cozy jail cell." He said sarcastically.

Officer Hernandez frowned. She had heard of Francis Stone as some sort of diabolical flame headed punk kid but right now he just seemed annoyed and, good forbid she be wrong, slightly relieved. The dark glare in his eyes that he had previously had seem to soften. She had half expected him to try and escape. "Yes of course, sorry for the delay." She stared directly at him and leaned forward. "We also received a testimony from the…"victim" in question." She slid a clipboard across the table and picked it up. "I quote: "Yea man that fag Francis started saying things like "Richie's mine" and "you can't touch him" and shit like that man. I mean for real, that guy is a such a fag for that kid Richie man." She paused. "Unquote."

She could see the very light blush form on Francis face. "And you believe him. Even after he lied to me about raping Richie?"

"Well there is no reason not to. Both your stories correspond that part, even though you were less descriptive and more vague with what he said." She looked back to the clipboard.

"What does my relationship with Richie Foley have anything to do with why I'm here lady." Francis growled.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I was just wondering why you would give a ride to a kid you have been beating up since," She checked her clipboard. ", fifth grade I believe. I'm also curious as to why a kid you have been bullying since the fifth grade would very easily give assault chargers pressed against you. He did not even think about it at all." Officer Hernandez could clearly hear Richie again as if he were right there in the room. "Oh god I'm in love with a fucking psychopathic villain." She shook her head.

Francis brow creased and his eyes darkened. "He pressed chargers against me?" Francis asked, his fists clenched. "After all the trouble I went through for him because of a lie and he presses chargers against me?"

She could feel the anger just rolling off of him. "No, his parents were the ones that wanted to press charges against you. Richie said that your hitting him was a mere "heat of the moment" kind of thing. He managed to get his parents drop the chargers against you."

"Oh." Francis muttered. "Well no we do not have a romantic relationship. As for the fact that I gave Richie a ride I heard that Charles had been beating him up. No one touches Richie," She gave him a questioning look and he quickly stuttered a quick: ",or any of the other kids I bully. I bully them. No one else." He stared at her. "As for him dropping the charges, I have no idea why he would do that." He crossed his arms and stared back at him.

It was obvious to her that he was lying. There was something more beneath his claims of just jealousy that someone was beating on his "prey." His claims were as stable as a avalanche and she knew it. She had almost blurted out; "He likes you. That's why he dropped the claims." but she bit her tongue as she remembered the last thing he said to her before going home with his parents. He had turned, his eyes filled with understanding and a minor happiness, or at least she thought that's what it was, and quickly whispered: "Please don't tell Francis. There is not any real way he could feel the same way about me."

"Well Francis, I have been able to get you out of jail time and into community service." She said quietly.

"But?"

"But you'll have to apologize to Richie Foley personally. And not for just hitting him in the face ether," She said as a smile spread across her face.


	11. Telling Francis

Richie sighed as he bit into his hot-pocket, some of the contents escaping from the side of his mouth and running down his chin. He looked back to the clock on the kitchen wall. It read seven thirty-five. He chewed and swallowed the piece of his hot-pocket and let out another sigh. Nether of his parents had been home for several hours, five hours and thirty two minutes to be exact, he had been counting. By the look of things nether of them were going to becoming home anytime soon ether. He finished of the rest of his hot-pockets and walked to the living room. The shattered pieces of the vase his father had thrown still laid on the floor and he bent down to pick them up again. He knew in the off chance that his father returned home that he would have expected Richie to have cleaned the mess. Why he expected Richie to clean up a mess he had made Richie did not know. Maybe he just did not like to see the kinds of messes he created when he got angry. There came a quick pounding at the door and Richie looked up.

"Most likely dad. Can't get in because he forget the house key." Richie thought. He quickly threw the pieces of the vase into the trash and hurried to the door. He unlocked it and opened the door- "Hey there Richie." - to find a flame headed stud standing in the doorway, hands crammed in his pocket and a look of annoyance on his face. Richie could feel something pressing against his pants and he cursed his raging hormones.

"Francis?"

Francis could tell that Richie was shocked. The raised eyebrows. The burning desire to know why he was here showing in his eyes. The way his mouth formed a very light pout. Everything plastered on Richie's faced screamed shock. "What are you doing here?"

He stuck out his thumb and raised his hand to motion behind him. He stepped out of the way and Richie looked over to see Officer Hernandez leaning against her car, watching the both of them.

"Oh Officer Hernandez…" Richie muttered.

"Yea." Francis said shrugging his shoulders. Speaking of Officer Hernandez, Francis could feel her gaze burning into the back of his skull. Francis silently pulled his hand out of his pocket and flipped her the bird, smirking.

Richie looked from Officer Hernandez back to Francis then back to Officer Hernandez. She flashed him a smile and he blushed, awkwardly remembering how he had not only bawled his eyes out to her but had also revealed that he was gay and madly lusting after this flamed headed hunk before him. She motion her hands forward and Richie realized she was telling him to bring Francis inside. She must have seen the look of mortification on his face because she rolled her eyes and let out a light sigh.

"Well are you going to invite me inside Richie or are we just going to stay outside in the open?" Francis asked, stressing the word open. Even if this was to lessen his potential jail time, Francis still did not want others know he had to apologize to avoid jail time. He could not tell if it was an actual blush on his face brought on by embarrassment or just the cold air that had spread across Richie's face.

"Uh…sure…come in." Richie stepped aside, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "Alone. In my house. With Francis." Richie face turned a shade redder.

"Thanks." Francis muttered as he stepped inside. He took a quick look around. "Nice place you got here Richie."

"Uh…thanks?" Richie quickly looked back to Officer Hernandez, who gave an encouraging smile, and Richie shut the door.

Maria Hernandez let out a sigh as soon as Richie closed the door. The kid had looked so mortified when he had realized that she wanted him to bring Francis inside his house. You would think that the kid would welcome having the guy he wanted inside his house. She was just lucky Richie was alone otherwise this might not have been going so smoothly. She was also lucky to have found the house, Francis pointing out the way, seeing as she had always had a terrible sense of direction. You say take a right down Broadview Lane and she would take a left on Main Street.

She was not quite sure where Mr. and Mrs. Foley were but from the look on Richie's face as he opened the door, she had to guess that they had gotten into another fight and both had left. Knowing the days events they were probly arguing over Sean Foley's actions in the police station. She shivered and zipped her coat up. "This had not better take two long you two." She laughed. "I'm freezing my ass off out here."

As soon as he had closed the door Francis had been on him, his hands grabbing as his hips and his face licking and biting at his neck. "A-Ah F-Francis?" Richie stuttered, taken by surprise. Francis pushed him against the door and lowered his hands on Richie's waist, to move them to his ass where they gave a firm squeeze. He let out a light moan and Francis chuckled.

"Damn your hot Foley." He breathed into his ear. Francis pulled him closer and began to grind there hips together earning yet another moan. "Now lets-" "Hey Richie!" Francis said raising his voice. "Hello? You there?"

"Uh s-sorry Francis." Richie muttered.

"You got anything I can drink?" Francis asked as he fell onto the coach, legs propped up on the nearby coffee table.

"Uh sure. Um what do you want?" Richie asked, slowly walking towards the kitchen.

"You got any beers?" Francis asked nonchalantly. He stopped and turned to Francis.

"There is a police officer outside you know." He said.

"And your point is?"

He sighed. "Fine. I'll get you a beer." He quickly walked to the fridge and pulled out one of his fathers beers. He tossed it to Francis and sat down on the other end of the coach. "So why are you here?" He watched Francis pop the cap of the beer with ease and chug half of it contents down before setting it on the table.

"Well apparently if I want to lower my potential jail time I have to come and apologize for "assaulting" you. Francis rolled his eyes and grunted, "Which is total bullshit man. I did not even burn anything. Plus Officer Hernandez tells me that A.) you weren't raped and B.) that you said that it was a "heat of the moment" kind of thing."

"Uh y-yea I uh wasn't raped." Richie blushed from embarrassment of the thought and stared at the floor.

Francis gave a grunt of acknowledgement and drunk the rest of his beer. He sighed. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Well?" Richie asked.

"Well what man?"

"Well aren't you going to apologize to me?" Richie asked, annoyed. He saw Francis chest lower and rise as he gave out another sigh.

"Well that's not all I have to do apparently." Francis muttered. "You gonna get me another beer?" Richie rolled his eyes and went to get him another beer. Francis smirked as he watched Richie's ass as he left the room.

"So what else do you have to do?" Richie asked as he tossed him the beer. He caught it and immediately popped the cap off.

"Well Officer bitch-face told me that we get to spend the next hour talking and shit. Yea know cause apparently this will get me to know you and stop bullying you." Richie felt his heart spasm.

"A whole hour?" Richie thought. "Uh..yea..weird." He muttered.

"So we might as well get this over with." Francis said through gulps of beer. "Anyone at school you'd like to fuck?"

"You." Richie immediately thought. "Uh welll…um.."

Francis gave him a questioning look. "Well man? Come on there has to be some girl you want."

"Well uh..w-well…"Richie stuttered. "Come on think of a name!" Richie thought..

Francis rolled his eyes. "Dude there has to be some girl you want to screw around with. What kind of teenage guy are you?" Francis grunted.

"Well it would help if I liked women." Richie blurted out. He went red and clamped his hands over his mouth.

The look of shock was clearly evident on Francis's face. "Excuse me?"

"Oh god." Richie thought.


	12. Beer and its Many Uses

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck." Was all Richie could think as Francis stood towering above him, his gaze dead set on his eyes. Richie could feel his skin crawl and he backed up slightly, his legs brushing the coach behind him. He could clearly hear his heartbeat echoing in his ears as he stared back at Francis. There was no look of rage. No look of anger of any kind. Francis's lips were bent up in a very small grin and his black eyes were looking him up and down. He throat stung and he realized that he had forgotten to breath. He opened his mouth and took a light, quick gulp of air before shutting his mouth again.

Francis kept staring down at him for a few more moments. Richie's face was about as red as his own hair and his eyes were large. It was also evident that he was hardly breathing, only taking light small gasps of air when needed. "So he's still in the closet." Francis thought. On an annoying side note his mind had to add in a quick "So are you technically." Francis paused for a moment. This kid was clearly on the verge of a psychotic break. Ether that or some sort of minor heart attack, which he certainly did not need to happen with a police officer outside. He tried to think of something but the only words that would come out were: "You okay man?" He watched Richie blink for a few moments, trying to process the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"W-What?" Richie managed to squeak out. His eyes shrank a bit and his face went down a few shades of red although not entirely.

"I asked if you were okay." He paused. "You are okay aren't you Richie, cause I really don't need you having a heart attack while Officer whats-her-face is outside." It had dawned on Francis that Richie was expecting him to insult him or hit him, which at another time he might have done. Of course at the moment he really did not need this kid damaged at all seeing as his potential jail time was riding on this. And yes he had realized the hypocritical view on the whole thing. A bisexual, in the closet, bully beating up and mocking another kid for being gay and happily out of the closet. Yup, total hypocrite.

"Well?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"Y-Your not...mad?" Richie asked. Francis rolled his eyes, knowing that the true meaning of that really meant "Your not going to beat me up?"

Francis could not help but smile. Not in any part of his mind could he figured that Richie was a grade A fag. Of course it did seem to make sense. Although not muscular or super attractive as some as the guys in school, Richie did have a sort of awkward charm to him. He was surprised to think that no one had bother asking him out, be it a girl or a guy. Of course Richie would have shot down ether gender. Of course he did do a good job at hiding his dirty little secret. He was not overly flamboyant. He did not talk like any average gay guy, or at least none of the ones Francis had meet. To the rest of the world Richie Foley was a perfectly average straight guy with bad luck for wooing the ladies.

"I don't see what the problem is Richie. So you like dick instead of pussy." He sat back down on the coach and once again propped his legs on the coffee table. "Big deal. Besides it isn't like you can't get the exact same from a men that you can a women. Trust me I know." He paused and grunted, obviously annoyed at the realization that he had also just outed himself. Not exactly how he wanted this hour long conversation to go, but he could always keep Richie's mouth shut if need be.

"Can you get me another beer." He paused, eyeing Richie. "This'll be my last one. Scouts honor." Francis said sarcastically. Richie nodded and head off back to the kitchen.

Richie could feel his body calming down but his mind on the other hand was a raging storm of confusion. First off he had just come out of the closet for a second time and worse is the fact that it was Francis of all people. He groaned. Knowing Francis he was most likely just going to use that to torture him- Wait. What was the last thing Francis had said?

"Besides it isn't like you can't get the exact same from a men that you can a women. Trust me I know."

Richie gasped and covered his mouth. "Francis couldn't have meant..." It did not take a super genius like him to figure out exactly what Francis had meant by the statement. Francis Stone was bisexual. Still even with his smarts he could not picture Francis liking men at all. He rested his back against the fridge and leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling. "Francis has always shown an interest in women. Especially Frieda." Richie thought. "He had never shown any interest in men...of course nether did I." Richie felt his heart sped up a bit. "Oh my god his is bisexual." Richie whispered. Immediately he felt something pressing against his jeans and he groaned. "Now isn't quite the time." He muttered, wishing his body wasn't so reactive to such easy thoughts of Francis. He sighed and turned around, opening the fridge door. He pulled out another beer and realized his father was likely to notice the missing beers. that would most likely send him into a small rage. He glanced back to the living room and pulled the rest of the beers out with him. "Might as well give the rest of em' to Francis." Richie thought. "Dad can't think I was drinking if he can't find any evidence of any beers."

He began walking back to the living room, beers in hand. "So if Francis isn't going to beat me up...and he like guys to...then were does that leave me?" He thought. He figured that he would at least be safe for the time being. Francis's behavior towards him would have to pleasant for a while if he wanted to avoid jail time. Also if he needed to he could threatened Francis by telling him that he would tell the whole school his secret. He would be bluffing of course, he would never reveal someone with a secret as big as that even if it was Francis - "Curse my bleeding heart"- and Francis would know he was bluffing. He might even turn around and tell the school that he was gay and knowing Francis, people would believe him. Of course he had to take in the account of the last few days. Francis had been "nice" to him a while before he was arrested. There had been the confrontation when he had not beaten up Richie. Of course Virgil was there and maybe thats why he had decided no to...but why had he bothered to hand Richie his glasses. Then there had been the car ride. He did not try to hurt him there ether. Or even threaten him. Then Francis had attacked Charles thinking that he had raped him...but why? Richie sighed. The actions of the hot headed stud in front of him were very unpredictable of late. so unpredictable that even Richie with all of his bang-baby induced super brain could not figure out.

"Here." He said tossing him the pack of beers. Francis caught them and gave a sly grin causing Richie to quiver.

"Hey man thanks. What you don't want them." Francis asked still smirking. He sat the beers down and chuckled, taking another beer and popping the cap. It occurred to Richie that his lucid attitude at the moment might have been thanks to the beer.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given him the rest of the beer." Richie thought. "Well my dad kinda got into a heated argument with my mom today and they stormed out of the house a few hours ago." He rubbed his arm nervously and sat down. "I don't really think that it would be smart to leave beer in the fridge in the off chance that my father comes home angry." The smirk on Francis's mouth slipped.

"Oh...uh...sorry I guess." Francis bent back his head and his neck muscle strained. Richie stared at him intently as he drank the rest of the contents of the beer, his adams apple bobbing up and down. Richie's view slipped down from his neck to Francis's chest. His shirt hugged his frame very tightly and outlined all of his muscle. Richie could feel his member, Richie could never really call it a penis without blushing, throb and he quickly averted his gaze. Francis finished his beer and casually tossed it behind him.

Francis looked at him. "So Rich. You like men huh?" He smirked.

"Did he just...call me Rich?" He thought. "Uh y-yes." He stuttered. Richie felt very uncomfortable. He always did when ever he actually thought of guys in a romantic sense.

Francis leant forward, resting his hand on his knees. "So you like anyone in particular?" He asked, staring at him.

"You." He immediately thought. "Uh…not really." he squirmed a little and glanced to the clock. It was a few minutes after the allotted hour that Francis had to spend with him. Francis looked at the clock too and stood up.

"You ever kissed anyone before Richie?" Francis asked as he started for the door.

Richie blushed. "N-No not really…" He looked at Francis and stood up.

"What a pity," Francis muttered. He walked over and wrapped his arm around Richie's waist pulling him close. ", well you do now." With that, Francis pressed his lips against an all to shocked Richie. He could feel Richie quivering underneath him, ether from enjoyment or disgust Francis did not know in his clouded alcohol filled mind. He pulled back briefly and smirked. "Ya know this may be the beer talking, but your not that bad of a kisser." He bent down and kissed him again. Meanwhile Richie's mind had bean hell bent on destroying itself from sheer excitement and terror. Francis pulled back and gave him a foolish smile. "Ya taste pretty good to." He walked to the door, briefly stumbling once, and picked up the rest of the beers before opening the door. "Oh and thanks for the beers man." With that Francis left, leaving Richie is a hormonal teen overdrive.

Officer Hernandez looked out of the police cruisers window. After the first five minutes she decided she would rather waste gas heating her cruiser then freezing to death. She saw Francis stumble and carrying a few beers. She sighed. He was ether buzzed or just drunk. Francis made his way to the car and opened the door, sitting down in the seat. "Want a beer Officer?"

"Are you of legal age yet?" She sighed.

"Does it really matter?" He asked.

She started the car. "I guess not. So what went on in their. You find anything out about Richie?"

Francis looked to her and gave her a look she couldn't quite identify. "Well I'll be sure to beat on the kid less if that's what your asking."

"That's not what I'm asking Francis. What I'm asking is if you LEARNED anything about him." She sighed again and the car sped forward.

"I learned he likes pepperoni hot-pockets." Francis laughed, smirking as he looked out the window.

"Well that's go- Wait. What?" She shot him a look.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just what I said lady. The kid likes pepperoni hot-pockets."

Richie stood in the middle of his living room for several minutes after, trying to figure out what had just happened. All he could do was keep replying the same moment over and over again. Francis's hot lips pressed against his, alcohol on his breath. Richie could feel his muscle pressing against his and both their members pressing against each other. Richie was even sure that Francis had not even known that he was hard. One question kept bugging him though: Had Francis kissed him because he liked him….or was it more likely the beer?

He turned of the lights and slipped into his bedroom. Stripped and got into bed. Still he replayed that moment over and over and over until he slipped into sleep.

He cried out, a cry made for pleasure rather then play. He could feel his body quivering underneath him and he thrust in over and over, hands digging into his back and breathing heavy into his neck. Names whispered over and over, each time dripping more and more with primal passion.


	13. Abuse and Changes

Francis's head was pounding and the screaming alarm clock a foot away from his head was most certainly NOT helping his brain to stop bashing itself into his skull at all. "Sonavabitch." Francis grunted as he pulled back the thins blankets and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his hand smashes into the clock. When hitting it did not work as it usually did, on those rare occasions that it did work, Francis decided on more drastic measures. A small fireball and a melted clock later, he was in the shower washing off the smell of alcohol of his body. The water soaked his hair and the hair gel, ever a constant accessory to Francis Stone's life style, deteriorated and left his once spiky hair a soaking wet mass in his face. He considered cutting his hair but declined. He needed his hair as long as it was if it was going to form the spiky hair he loved so much. With the soap gone and the water starting to turn cold- "God I hate cold water" - he started groping for the towel. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist when a nock came out the door. "Bitch Mason here to yell at me for being in after curfew." Francis thought as he walked to the door.

Mrs. Mason was his landlord and perhaps the worst landlord ever. He had considered frying her ass more then once but he needed the place so she got to keep from being extra crispy for a while longer. He opened the door, ready for an earful, to see Officer Hernandez, who now insisted he call her Maria, standing at the front door. Without a uniform on. She was currently wearing a white tanktop and a pair of jeans that seemed to hug her ass perfectly. Her hair was down and fell into her face. If she seemed shocked to see him soaking wet, hair gel free, and hardly wearing anything she did not show it.

"Hello Mr. Stone." She said calmly

"I believe I asked you to stop calling me that." He grunted.

"Alright then. Hello Francis." She said, staring at him.

"Or that. It's Hotstreak lady."

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

She sighed again, rolling her eyes. "Of course you are. Fine. Hello Hotstreak."

"Hello Maria." He said back. Surprisingly a light smile graced her face.

"So you did remember. Perhaps you can be civilized." She pushed past him and walked into his apartment. The beer bottles Richie had given, or that Francis had taken he had not really told her how he had acquired them, littered the floor. The couch was dirty and most likely broken. The floor needed to be wash and when she glanced into the kitchen, she wished she hadn't, it was obviously that it needed those dishes washed ASAP. "Nice place you got here."

He snorted. "Thanks. Now what are you doing here?"

She turned to him, blank faced. "It's Friday. Your supposed to be in school."

He rolled his eyes. "What so your my truant officer now?"

She smirked. "Do you want your ass in jail Francis?" She asked, using his actually name just to irritate him. "It's my job to watch you and make sure that your doing everything your told or it's your ass in the slammer. I even get over time." She said smugly.

He clenched his fist and grunted and walked back to the bathroom. In the next five minutes he was dressed and still in the bathroom. "Fraaaaaancis," Maria called. "Were going to be late if you don't hurry the hell up-" He barged out of the bathroom and glared at her.

"Woah what the hell is your problem?"

"I'm out of hair gel." Francis muttered.

"And?"

"And I need some!" He yelled pointing at his hair. She rolled her eyes.

"Just get your ass in the car or get your ass in jail. Your choice." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, resembling an irritated parent.

"That stupid bitch." He thought. "She's manipulating me." He paused and clenched his fists. "Fine!" Francis barked as he walked out the front door. Maria couldn't help it. She smiled and followed him. Francis stopped as they reached the sidewalk, a skeptical look on his face.

"What is it now?" Maria asked.

"A police cruiser. What you don't have your own car?" He asked. "Since your not in your uniform it must be your day off." She walked over to the drivers side and got in. Francis opened the car door and slipped in.

"I do have my own car. I just prefer the police cruiser." She said starting up the car and driving down the street.

"Whys that?"

She smirked and switch the sirens on, cars immediately letting her pass as she sped by.

"Oh you evil bitch." Francis laughed. "This bitch isn't too bad. At least she knows how to make use of the fact she's an officer." He thought.

She shrugged, smiling. "Hey it gets you to places faster."

Francis looked out the window, watching the blur that was a bunch of houses as they sped by. "It sure does."

Richie rested against his door, crying and hugging himself. His father pounded on the door several times, cursing at him the entire time. His face still stung from were his father hit him. There was a loud crack and Richie winced. He looked at the door and saw a large crack was forming. If his father continued to pound on the door it was eventually going to brake and then he would be even more angry. He stood up cautiously and stumbled to the window, trying to breath normally and settle his rapidly beating heart. He opened the window and managed to get outside before the door cracked again and the door bust in, his father stumbling in. He roared and threw the half empty beer bottle he had in his hand at the widows, the bottle shattering and the window cracking. "Richard Foley you get your fucking ass back in this fucking house right now!" His father screamed. Richie ran. He ran and ran, his heart threatening to explode in his chest but he continued to run, all the while wondering how the morning had gone so wrong.

He had woken up that morning, surprisingly clean and even more surprisingly that he hadn't had a dream about him getting screwed by Francis. He got up, showered, and had gotten ready for school. After chugging half a bowl of cereal he had planned to go see Virg and walk with him to school, as they usually did, but when he walked outside plans had changed. He father sat on the porch, beer and hand, and red faced. His immediate thought at seeing this was that his father was clearly drunk. His father had looked to him, expressionless, and asked where he was going. When Richie had told him his father had exploded into a rage, screaming that he was always hanging out at that N-Word's house and that he had loved them more then his family. When Richie denied this his father had hit him without hesitating, full force. Richie went sprawling backwards, glasses flying to god knows where. He had stood up when his father had hit him again. He had ran to his room, terrified for his life, and locked his door. His father had followed and then called him everything from asshole to faggot and he pounded on the door.

Richie couldn't help it. He started crying again. He should have been able to defuse the situation. He should have been able to stop his father, he was strong enough. But he couldn't. He fought so many bang babies. He had risked his life countless times and yet here he was in some disgusting alleyway, bawling his eyes because he felt so utterly helpless to stop his life from spiraling out of control. For once in the past few months he didn't feel like he could take on the world. He didn't feel like he was a guy who could easily take on some of Dakota's worst. At that moment all he could feel like was a helpless scared teenager. A helpless teenager that couldn't stop his life from spinning out of control.

(Note: From this point onwards I will be picking up on the whole relationship between Richie and Francis, I am also working on Chp. 14 at this time so expect that soon...or maybe not. A lot of people want me to update a lot of my various fanfiction DA)


	14. Unwanted Attention

The teacher was staring. The guy he wasn't trying to burn alive next to him was staring. Everyone in the fucking godamn classroom was staring at him. You think that they had never seen him in class before. Oh wait...they hadn't. Francis wasn't even sure what class he was in as the teacher went on and on about something he could hardly give to shits about. Although along with the staring Francis could sense a mass of fear which kept him sane enough not to start burning things. Of course he might have gotten less stares if he had just slipped quietly into class but no, nothing was ever THAT easy. He was _escorted _in by Maria and she certaintly hadn't been quiet about it when she abruptly cut off the teacher to ask if she could stay in the class to keep on eye of Francis. Francis thought the bitch was doing this stuff on purpose just to torment him for some god forsaken reason. He sighed and traced his fingers over the marked up table, reading all the words so crudely scrathed into the hard black surface. "Suzzy and Johnny 4 ever" and "Fuck school" littered the table. Francis couldn't help but be irritated. You would think that the student body could be a little more creative with what they wrote on tables instead of the sterotypical "so and so for ever" of the ever continuing hate for school. Francis himself had carved, more like burned, the image of two girls going at it on one of the tables in the science lab over the course of the year before. The teachers were pissed for sure but at least he was original. Gotta give him points for that right. The teacher continued to drone on and on about a some math technique, Francis had figured out it was his math class after bothering to look around and see all the stupid math related posters and such, when the school bell finally rang.

"Finally." Francis grunted. He stood up and stretched as the mass of students hurried for the classroom door, either wanting to get somewhere else or just wanting to get away from him. He made his way through the mass of students, who all quickly stepped out of his way, and walked to Maria. She gave him a small smile. "Can I go home now?"

She snorted. "What, high school to hard for the big bad Francis?"

"Hey, bitch, can it." Francis grunted. If maria was shocked or angered by him calling her a bitch she sure as hell didn't show it, that smile still plastered on her face. "I came to school, attended an actual class and become so fucking freak show for the student body, so I sure as hell don't need you bitchness."

"Ooooh "bitchness," nice one." She said, pulling a slip of paper out of her pocket and unfolding it.

"And that is?" Francis asked.

"A class list, now shut up and let me read it." She quickly scanned the contents and refolded it, slipping it back into her pocket. "You have Chemistry next-"

"Fan-Fucking-Tastic." Francis grunted.

"-With Richie." She finished. She looked to Francis and she could see a mild interest pass his face that was quickly covered up by his normal scowling.

"Yea, and?"

"Oh, nothing." She said walking out of the classroom. "Nothing at all. Come on Frankie you need to get to your next class."

"Excuse me? Frankie."

"I decided to nickname you."

"I'm not a pet Maria."

She shrugged. "You might as well be."

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his noise in sheer agrivation. "Prison is looking better and better eith each passing moment."

(Richie P.O.V)

He had managed to make his way school and judging by the time had managed to miss his first period class. Great, just great. He gave a low voiced reason why he was to school late, trying to hide his marked up face, by telling her that he had a docters appointment. He hurried to the boy's bathroom on the thrid floor, seldom used because it was a way out of normal class, and slumped to the floor. He didn't really know WHY he had come here. It would be easy to have just stayed away from home until his father sobered up rather then come to school so people could gawk over his marked up face and black eye. Knowing how people are, he expected them to blame Francis for it. Good news, it was Friday, followed by a three day weekend, teacher workshop on Monday, so his bruise would at least be less obvious by Tuesday of next week. He sighed and stood up slowly, breathing slow and steady. "I should have...Chesmistry right now." Richie thought, opening the bathroom door and slowly making his way down the hallway. He could get through the day, he would have to.

(Back to Francis 8D)

Blah blah blah blah. That's all Francis could here coming out of this guys math. Well on the flipside, when he was done talking about nothing really interesting, they got to play with Chemicals and shit. Oh wait what was he saying?

"So I am going to pair you up in twos-"

"Fucking wonderful." Francis thought, rolling his eyes. "I would rather blow shit up by myself rather then have some moron there next to me." He looked around the room. Either the bitch had lied or he was sick cause Richie was nowhere to be seen...not that he cared of course. Just mildly interested. Of course he knew Richie well enough to know that he came in on days even when he was sick, those were the times that Francis wouldn't beat him as hard. Allways got to be merciful otherwise you'll hurt them to much and thus can't beat on them for a while. He glanced over to Maria who was flipping through a gun magazine when the door opened. She didn't bother to look up so he did and low and behold it was Richie Foley in all his nerdy- Wait. Francis sat up slowly. He wasn't his usual nerdy self, the kind that goes strolling down hallways and into class room. Richie was shaking a bit and...and he had a black eye. "What the-" His fingers scraped across the table as Richie quietly placed a tardy pass on the teachers desk and quietly sat down next to him, nobody in the classroom noticing he had even arrived. Richie Folley, official wallflower. Richie had apparently taken no notice amd Framcis had looked back up to see Maria to look up from her magazine. She was a bit surprised by Richie's sudden apperance but narrowed her eyes a bit. Francis could only guess that she had seen his black eye and marked up face before she flashed him an accusing glare. He quickly mouthed "Like I fucking hit the kid" and her expression softened a bit before she glanced back at Richie.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Okay students pick you partners." Francis stood up and went to touch Richie's shoulder when a loud and irritating voice called from across the room.

"RICHIE!"

Francis turned his head to see Daisy flailing her hands with the rest of the class turning there heads to gaze at Richie and more importantly him. "Fucking bitch." Francis muttered. Richie turned and looked at him, his face blushing lightly.

"F-Francis?" Richie stuttered.

"Hey nerd, you look like shit." Francis commented, glancing over to Daisy who was now making her way over to them, pbviously hurrying now that she noticed him next to Richie.

"Richie oh my GOD are you okay?" Daisy asked, turning a hateful eye towards Francis.

"I-I'm fine Daisy. Really." Richie said quietly. Daisy turned to glare back at Francis.

"What do you want bitch? I didn't hit the kid." He said defensively.

"You sure as hell did YESTERDAY!" Daisy screeched. Maria come over and pushed Daisy back a bit.

"Calm down? He assualted Richie again!" Daisy yelled. Dear god this wasn't happening. The bitch was creating a scene, A scene Richie didn't need,not that he cared or anything people, and he- Wait where was the blonde nerd? Francis turned to see Richie quietly and quickly slip out of the classroom. Francis was to dumbstruck to begin comprehending what he had just seen when he scream: EVERYONE LOOK OVER THERE. To his surprise everyone did look.

"What the...god I am in a school with a bunch of fucking mental defects." Francis thought even more dumbfounded that EVERYONE, including Maria was staring at where he had pointed. He quickly used the brief stupidty of everyone to quickly slip out of the classroom before hearing "FRANCIS STONE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" from Maria. He saw her pop her head out of the classroom and he quickly flipped her off before bolting down the hallway and turning left-nearly colliding with Richie. The younger youth gave a small scream from firhgt and Francis quickly grabbed his wrist, hearing the sound of feet literally smashing against the ground. The bitch Hernandez. "Come on." He grunted. Richie stared up at him -"What?"- he pulled Richie down the hallway. grunting out "Move your ass." He quickly and silently pulled the trembling blonde down halls until he reached the boys bathroom and shoved him in, quickly locking the door behind.

"Francis what the hell?" Richie said, trembling and glaring at him as he rubbed his wrist.

"Oh shut up Foley, I pretty much just saved you from getting caught skipping class." Francis said quickly. "Now let me see."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me see you bruises."

"No."

"It wasn't a suggestion Richie. It was a demand. Let me see." He clenched his fist and tried to stare down the younger youth.

"I said no Fra-" Francis shoved him into the nearby wall and grab his chin, turning his head to see the bruises.

"Stop struggling Richie." Francis grunted pushing himself into the blonde. "someone did a number on your face." He let go and Richie pushed him away. "So...who was it?"

"None of your fucking business!" Richie snapped eyeing the bathroom door.

"Come on tell me." Franics said, quikly thinking "So I can kill them." Wait woah back the fucking train up. It was just a fucking bruise on the face, god no need to get so...protective. God you ARE turning into a fag Franics and over Foley of all people...he ain't a bad kisser though. He shook his head and continued. "So was it Charles, or maybe Virgil. Did you tell Virgil you were gay and he beat the-"

"It was my dad OKAY?" Richie blurted out, tears starting to run down his face. "My dad fucking hit me and called me EVERYTHING from asshole to fucking faggot, okay? YOU FUCKING HAPPY FRANCIS! HUH?" Francis took a step back and felt his chest spasm before he grabbed the crying teen and hugged him tightly, the blonde constantly fighting him. "L-Let go of me y-y-you FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Francis held him tighter and closer not caring that his brain was screaming at him to stop. "No. You need a hug." Richie could only sob into his shoulder, his tears dampening his shirt. "Your a fucking fag Francis." He brain screamed. "Showing a kid you been beating on kidness! God over these last few days you been acting like a fucking fa-" Francis hugged the teen tighter, breathing in the scent of deoderant and laundry detergant. "Richie...how do you feel about playing hookey for the day?"


	15. WTF COCKBLOCK?

Never in this life, or at least the last few days, had Richie ever thought he would skip school. Well he had before but that had to do with crime fighting, he was skipping school with Francis because...well he wasn't exactly sure why, but the strong iron grip on his wrist and the flameheaded stud pulling him along seemed like a good enough reason, and that was like the complete oppisite of skipping school to fight crime. Right? To him it didn't really matter he was still freaking out over the fact that Francis had hugged to him and spoke to him in a somewhat tender and caring voice while he sobbed into his shoulder. Sweet but...very weird at the same time. Now here he was being pulled through back alleyways to some unknown destination by Francis and he was hardly trying to stop him. He should be trying to stop him right, thats what the nerd usually does when the bully is pulling him to unknown places. Does it count though if the nerd has the hots for the bully and the bully kissed him when his was kinda drunk and now was kinda friends with the nerd? Ugh this was all so confusing.

(Francis P.O.V)

He wasn't even quite sure why he was pulling Richie out of school and taking him to his apartment, something just seemed wrong and felt like he needed to get the guy out of the school before he became a quivering, crying mess. Not that he cared. Cause he didn't. Not in the least. As to why he was taking Richie to his apartment, well that seemed like the only good place to take him to. It's not like he could take the kid home where his father was still likely to be drunk off his ass and pissed and somewhere public would only draw unwanted attention so the last place was it appartment. Richie murmered something and he turned. "Care to repeat yourself Richie? I can't really hear you when you murmer. I may be able to burn shit but that doesn't mean I have super sonic hearing." Richie squirmed and he sighed.

"I was just wondering where you were t-taking me." Richie murmered quietly as he stared at his feet.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and smirked. "My place of course, where else?" He grabbed Richie's wrist again and pulled him down a few more alleys before feeling efficiantly far away enough from prying eyes that he could drag Richie on the streets, out in the open. Anyone seeing him pulling Richie down the street might get ideas, ideas he didn't like. He gave a quick glance around the street and pulled Richie a few more blocks till they both came on a rundown apartment building. "Ah home sweet home." Francis commented and pushed Richie forward. "Come on, let me show you around." Up a flight of stairs or two and they entered his apartment. "Take a seat." Francis grunted as he pushed Richie onto the couch. The blonde fell with a ommfph and sat silently, his gaze scanning over the apartment.

"Francis-"

"You want a beer?"

The blonde blink and looked at him. "Wha-"

"Do you want a beer. I think I got a couple in the fridge."

"Um..no thank you."

He shrugged. "Fine, more for me then." He grabbed a few beer cans from the fridge and sat down on the couch, propping his feet on the dingy coffee table nearby. A small silence enveloped the both of them as he began to drink his beer and Richie squirmed every now and then.

"Why did you take me here?" Richie asked quietly.

"You look like you needed a break and people gawking at that ugly black eye and the various bruises doesn't seem like a way to relax."

"Thank you."

"No prob man." Another small silence came over, Francis continuing to sip at his beer. "So, tell me what happened."

"I already told you."

"Tell me again."

Richie stood up."Why? Huh, why the fuck should I Francis? What are you some fucking guidence cousoler now!" Richie screamed. He sat there, calmly drinking his beer and gazed up at Richie.

"Maybe."

The infuriated blonde screamed. "Why? Why do you fucking care Franics? Huh? What is this all some kind of fucking attempt at fooling me into thinking were friends and then just kicking my ass and laughing at me-"

"My father abused me and my mother." Francis said bluntly, with little emotion. Richie closed his mouth, opened it as if to say something, and then closed it again. "My mothers dead, although not by my fathers hand thank god." He continued, sipping his beer. "Yet he still continued to beat me. He would come home drunk and I would be there, alone, and he would beat me. One time he threw me down a flight of stairs, twice. I spent the next couple of years in the hospital."

"Francis-"

"Hotgear, Richie." He finished his beer, chucked it, and opened another one. "Francis was the scared little boy ten years ago. Now I'm Hotstreak. Got it?" The blonde nodded. "So, tell me what happened."

"I-I..I.."

"Anyday now Richie." Richie sat down on the couch and began to retell Francis how he had woken up and found his father on the porch. Pretty soon he started crying and telling him how scared he was to tell his parents and eventually just stopped when the crying got to bad.

"I-I...Oh god I-"Richie stuttered. He shoved a beer into Richie's hand.

"Drink."

"B-But-"

"Drink. Forget." He drank it, and another, and soon a third. Richie stopped crying after a while and just laid back on the couch, eye blood shoot and occasionly sniffling. "So, you hate your old man."

"No...I don't. I just wish he...I just wished he wasn't so angry and hateful." Richied said, the tear came back and he started crying again. Suddenly he felt and great warmth and he looked to see Francis, arm slung around his neck, squeezing his shoulder gently.

"I hear ya man, I do." The both of them remained quiet, enjoying the quiet bond they had started together. Then Richie started to cry harder.

"God everything has been so fucked up lately."

"Yea, how so?"

"My parents are fighting even more, my mom just up and left, my dads pretty much fucking assualted me, I fucking have the hots for you-"

"Oh?"

Richie let out a long groan. "Fuccck. You didn't hear that. It's the beer talking I swear." Richie covered his faced and groaned again. "Fuuuuck."

"Richie?"

Silence.

"Richie?"

More silence.

"Hey fuck face."

Richie looked up, his eyes red and full of tears. "Y-Yea?"

"I think the beet is gonna do a lot of talking." And with that he pressed his mouth against the blonde who gave a small squeel of surprise.

"F-Francis-"

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me." Francis grunted, pressing his lips against Richie's and pushing his hands up Richie's shirt, tweaking his nipples. The blonde gave a small gasp and grip at Francis's back. Francis was in charge, shoving his tounge into the younger blondes mouth, exploring every space and inviting Richie's to play. He pushed Richie's shirt up to around his neck and arm pits moved his hands down to Richie's pants, taking time to playfully grope Richie's hardening dick. "Man you do got it bad for me."

"A-And the hard thing rubbing into my leg means?" The blonde countered, his face bright red.

"To much talking." Francis said, kissing Richie again and locking tounges with him. He began to unbutton Richie's pants and unzip them, rubbing his thumb over the head of Richie's dick through his tight boxers. "Pretty wet here Foley, am I just that hot?" Richie's response was a gasp as Francis continued to rub his thumb over the head, the top of Richie's boxers getting wetter and wetter. Francis pulled his hand away and licked his thumb, smirking at the blonde. "Not a bad taste, now how about we-" A loud flurry of knocking came at the door and Francis grunted, unhappy and agitated now. "Fix yourself up. Now." He quickly got up and mad his way to the door as Richie zipped up his pants and pulled his shirt down, a bright red blush covering his face. Francis pratically ripped the door open and was met with a sudden earful.

"Okay where the fuck is he Francis, Pulling the guy out of school? Really? Are you fucking stupid Francis? Huh?" Maria screamed, hands on her waist.

"Hello Maria, fancy meeting you here." Francis groweled.

"Where. Is. He?"

"Inside, safe, sound, and properly under the influence."

"You got him drunk? What will his father say-"

"Nothing because your not going to tell him."

The look of disbelief was clear on her face. "Excuse me?"

"As I said, your not going to tell him. Richie isn't going anywhere near him."

"And why is that-"

"Who do you think hit him?" Francis hissed. Maria blinked for a minute, nodded, and stepped into the apartment.

"I don't remember inviting you in."

"Yea well I don't remember bothering to ask, no fuck off so I can talk top the kid." She walked into the lving room to see the blonde clearly flustered, a bright blush on his face and his eyes blood shot. "Francis-"

"No I didn't rape him if thats what you were thinking. We were having some friendly bonding time and such, okay?"

"Fine." She muttered. "Richie, did your father hit you?" He nodded and she sighed. "I see. Do you know where your mother is?"

"No." He replied quietly.

"Right, well I'll try contacting her, you two just...stay her." She pulled out her cellphone and quickly dialed a number as she walked out of the apartment.

"Fracnis-"

"What?" Francis snapped.

"N-Nothing, nevermind."


	16. Cockblocking continues

**OM MY FUCKING GOOD GUYS, HI! Sorry I've taken FOR EVER to update ^^' I actually did MONTHS ago but I usually just post it on my Deviantart and THEN my fanfiction and I kinda forgot. So yea, sorry about that guys. I am working on chapter 17 right now and if your lucky it will be done and poster here first later today. Okay? Oh BTW I am going to start giving the character new styles of clothes and such**

"So when are you going to leave that wife of yours and come prancing into my arms Lapinski?" Officer Marone asked pouring himself a cup of coffee. Lapinski snorted and gave out a small chuckle. Lapinski, a man in his late thirties to early forties with graying hair had been happilly married for the last ten years to his wife Cecelia. Marone on the other hand was twenty-five, young, and energetic. It just so happened he liked older men and took a small affection on Lapinski. Not that he really cared, he often found Marones feelings for him cute if not a tad irritating at times. His wife often joked about how she had to compete with "That nice boy down at the station" for his attention.

"The day pigs fly Kyle." Lapinski commented, pouring sugar into his coffee. Marone smiled and drank his coffee.

"I think I can arrange that then." Lapinski turned and laughed again.

"Marone, when pigs fly I will not only come prancing into those thin arms you have but I will also dye my hair pink and wear a skirt." Marone howelled with laughter until he started to cry, slapping his hands against his knees.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Kyle." Lapinski said patting the younger officer's shoulder. The door opened and Lapinski quickly pulled away and looked over to see the new officer, officer Herandez walk into the room.

"Ah Hernandez, looking as beautiful as ever." Marone commented. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a water from the fridge before sucking down the contents in mere seconds. "Mmm Hernadez that throat of yours is going to make a man happy someday." Marone smirked and Lapinski had to smother the rising laughter in his mouth.

"And I suppose that your going to be that man Marone?" She commented back, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Cause last time I checked...you had a small dick." She smirked as Marone blushed heavily.

"I-I do not!" Marone argued. "Yea, not from what I was seeing when I saw you in the showers." She commented, a smirk still plastered on her face.

"She saw you naked?" Lapinski asked, his curiosity rising.

"Thats not the point!" Marone snapped. "The water was cold!" "Sure it was." Hernandez said.

"I'm not so sure I want to leave my wife for you know." Lapinski commented, slightly enjoying the flustered look and blush on the younger officers face.

"S-Shut up you." He huffed, stuck out his chin, and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. A small silence formed between the two officers before Lapinski cleared his throat.

"So how are you Maria?"

"Me? Oh just peachy keen really. Hey is the interigation room open?"

"Why, today is your day off."

"Well I know that."

"So why do you need the inter-"

"I think Mr. Foley is abusing his son."

"Oh."

"Yes. I'll need you or Marone to question him. I would prefer Marone." She said quietly. Lapinski nooded and left the room, Maria close behind. Richie waited in the lobby, Francis close by looking moody and annoyed. She was pretty sure she had interupted something...imtimant between the two. That was clear from Francis's annoyance and the large blush that was still plastered to Richie's face.

"Richie?" He looked up at her and gave her a sad smile.

"Y-Yea?" "I'm having a friend of mine, a fellow officer, interegate you? Okay?"

"Yes." He nodded and stood up, Francis walking behind him.

"Francis I'm having Officer Lapinski interegate you." The flameheaded teen grunted and glared at her.

"Why?"

"You a corroberating witness, or at least I believe Richie trusted you with such information. I'll need you to tell that to."

"Fine." He grunted.

"Maria." Lapinski said, leading a grumpy looking Marone behind him. "The room is ready."

"Okay." She nodded. "Richie," She said pushing the blonde youth foreward gently. ",this is officer Marone."

"So why am I talking to this kid?" Marone commented, scowling at her.

"Let's just say that you two have...like minded interests. No go." Marone nodded, either understanding what she meant or just wanting to leave her company, silently leading Richie down the hall.

"Lapinski you get Mr. Stone-" Francis grunted and glared at her. "I mean HotStreak." Francis's expression softened a bit.

"Okay then." Lapinski said, leading Francis down the same hall, going left. She sighed.

"Two weeks on the job and I'm already telling with abusive, bang babies, gay teens, and sex." She muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

(Marone/Richie)

"So...Richie," Marone said examining the young teen. "Tell me what happened." The blonde lowered his eyes to the table and played with his T-Shirt.

"My father hit me."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Did he say anything to you?"

"He called me a stupid faggot who loves that "n-word family" more then my own."

"And then...then he hit you?"

"Yes. He kept screaming things at me."

"Like?"

"Look do I have to spell it all out for you?" The blonde snapped, looking up at him.

"I understand he called you a faggot-" The teen cringed a tad and Marone finally understood what Maria meant by "like minded interests." He had just figured she was continuing to mock him about his...size. His face softened as he stared at Richie. The blonde was trembling just a tad and grabbing at his T-Shirt, not really making eye contact with him.

"Richie are you..." He cleared his throat. "Are you gay?" The blonde nodded, face reddening. Marone stood up and abruptly hugged the blonde, much to Richie's surprise. "Richie. It's alright."

"W-What-"

"I know what it feels like to be ostrisized by a father for being gay. But it's not alright that he hit you."

"I-I don't think he knows...he was just drunk and hit me."

"Still...Richie that is not okay."

"What's gonna happen to my dad?"

(Lapinski/Francis)

"So Richie told you that his father hit him?"

"I've only told you that five times." Francis grunted.

"I'm just making sure. What happened after that?" Lapinski asked.

"I got the kid good and drunk. He needed it."

"Needed it?"

"The kid was a blubbering mess, thought he could use something to help him."

"Anything happen after that?"

The flameheaded guy scoweled and muttered something under his breath, giving off a sharp: "No."

"Something wrong?"

"No. Are we done here, I would like to go home."

"Of course." Lapinski stood up and walked to the door, opening it to let Francis out.

"Is Richie going to press chargers?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"No reason." Francis blushed a tad. "No reason at all."


	17. Sweet Release

**warning/warning: Male on Male action in this chapter. That means gay BUTTSEX :D You don't like, move on.**

Dad was in jail. His mom was visibly happier. Richie had even managed to come out to her about his sexuality and she was overjoyed. Virgil had gotten a girlfriend and was happier as well and there was no real bang-baby activity for the last few weeks. Everything was going go. So why did he feel so miserable all the time. Richie sighed. He felt selfish. Fate had made everything wrong and then right again and still felt like he wanted more, like he was missing something. "Fuck my life." He groaned, curling up into a ball and gazing at the clock. It read three-thirty in the morning. "Good thing it's Saturday." Richie thought. He supposed it was Francis's fault, or rather his sexual attraction to the redhead and his body. He hadn't seen Francis in the last month, he hadn't attended school and it seemed that Maria had given up on trying to make him. "Must be hard when she has all that work" Richie concluded. Still he wished Francis would come to school at least once in a while, talk to him, make him feel better. Richie groaned again and pushed his face into his pillow.

Out of EVRYONE he could possibly be attracted to it just HAD to be Francis. Why not Virgil? That would have him the heartache and crying at least. But now it had to be Francis. Francis with his red hair and yellow streaks. His devilish grin and shinning eyes. His awesome muscle, so hard to the touch, oh god how he wanted to touch them again. To feel their weight on him as Francis hungrily kissed him. His impressive size. Richie felt his face get hot and he pushed his face further into the pillow, letting out another groan. It just had to be him, the guy he could never have. Francis was a loner and had reputation. He was feared and hated. He wouldn't put that on the line for a guy he may or may not like. Richie doubted Francis had any feelings for him. Just someone he wanted to fuck. Richie felt the tears prick his eyes and bit his lips, trying his best not to cry. It just wasn't fair. It was never fair. He was always the one to get picked on. The one who got teased and made fun of. The one who risked his laugh along with Static to keep the city safe. Didn't he deserve something? Anything?

"Richie?" A voice came from behind his bedroom door. Mom. She knocked gently and opened the door a tad to look in. "Are you okay?" She stepped in and walked over to her son, sitting on the edge of the bed. She could tell her son was crying by the way his body was trembling. She knew her son was always a bit sensitive and that everything in the last two months had been especially hard on him. She began to rub his back. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, already knowing the problem. She could read her son like a book. He had been feeling down no matter how much he didn't try to show it. It was that boy. The one called Hothead, or Hot-Something. Her son had been staring at him so lovingly when she went to pick him up from the police station and the other boy had been staring right back, both with a slight blush on their face. She continued to rub her son's back, waiting for him to tell her. Since Sean's…"leaving" she and her soon had been able to get closer, Sean disapproving of certain emotions or crying, things he termed weak. Her son had been able to open up to her since. When her son had come out of "the closet" she had been thrilled. Although she had know for a while now. Richie never really mentioned any girls or had any posters or anything. She hadn't instantly assumed but the thought that her son could be gay stood in the back of her mind, always present but never really touched upon. To be honest she expected her husband knew, explaining his hostility to their son. Richie sniffled and sat up, eyes wet and tears streaming down his face.

"I miss him." Richie choked out. She hugged him and he started crying more. "I really do mom. He makes me feel good. Makes everything feel right." She nodded and listened to her soon, soothing his hair and holding his hair.

"Have you tried talking to him?" She asked. Richie only sobbed harder.

"Y-Yes but I can't find him anywhere."

"Richie, honey, I sure that if he cares about he'll come see you soon."

"I d-doubt that mom." Richie said whipping at his tear. She nodded waiting for her son to continue. She hated seeing him so absolutely miserable. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't care about me that much." He would have continued but he didn't feel like explaining to his mother about Francis and his sexual escapade. Way to awkward. He leaned into her hugged and she smiled. He liked this feeling. Being held and feeling safe. T was nice having someone to comfort him when he needed it.

"Richie I saw the way that young man was looking at you and even though he is a bang baby and such….well I want you to know that doesn't matter. I saw the way he looks at you, he cares. Even if he doesn't know it and I'm pretty sure he doesn't. A lot of guys are like that sweetie." Richie smiled and she smiled back.

"You really think so mom?" He asked quietly.

"Yea." She said. He smiled.

"I'm going to go to bed, okay?"

"Okay honey," she said standing up. "I love you."

"Love you to mom." Richie said pulling the sheets over him as he laid down.

"Night." She said, quietly shutting his door.

"Night."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She stepped forward, her flimsy nightgown sleeping from her pale figure. "I got to say I love the little outfits you got for me babe." She said seductively. Francis growled and smirked.

"Good." He said. She slipped next to him on the bed and giggled. God he need this, some good sex. Just something to do let lose all this pent of sexual frustration. God he hadn't been able to get sex since Richie- Francis shook his head. No, no not going to think about him. The last thing Francis need was that nerd on his mind. He turned his mind back to the whore at hand. Such a hot girl. Pale skin, nice set of boobs, cute freckles that dotted her face, amazing eyes like Richie's- "Ugh." Francis grunted. God the fucking kid wouldn't leave his goddamn mind. Every fucking time that kid came to mind. It was fucking annoying. He just needed to get his mind off of him.

"You okay?" The girl had asked. He hadn't even bothered to remember her name. It was Cindi or Shelly or Stella. Yea something he nodded.

"Yea fine, now blow me." He grunted. She giggled.

"Mmmm a man who gives orders. I looove it." She coed, doing quick work of his pants, going to work just as quickly. Yea that felt good, mmm yea just like that. Francis set his head back enjoying the pleasure. God knows he NEEDED this.

"Mmm god Richie that feels great." Francis blurted out. The girl stopped.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked, hands on her hips. Oh god dammit. Francis rubbed his temples. This was getting fucking useless. Third whore this week and still-UGH THAT FUCKING FOLEY KID!

"Just go." He grunted, kicking her off the bed. She fell with a loud thud and then pounced on him.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are kicking ME off the bed!" She screamed. She screamed again and fell from the bed when Francis nearly burnt her face off, his hand aflame.

"What was that?" He asked menacingly.

"N-Nothing." The girl stammered and she hurried to gather her clothes and leave. He gave out a loud groan and then smashed his hand across the lamp. The lamp fly into the floor and shattered.

"Fucking aye!" Francis barked, throwing a fire ball here and there, the flame dying out as soon as they hit the wall. That fucking kid. That fucking Foley kid with his pale skin and his lanky thin figure and his fucking hair and his eyes, oh god his hair…Francis sighed and sat down on his bed, head in his hands. Something would have to be done about this. He couldn't go on like this, the sexual tension alone was trying him to near insanity. Something about that fucking nerd got to him. It wasn't about the beatings, no that wasn't what excited him. No it was something more. Something about him. It was useless. Today was Saturday…he would see Richie on Monday. Yea a good fuck in the bathroom stalls. Yea. I nice fuck, that's all he wanted. All he needed. Nothing else.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saturday and Sunday had past with little to no occurrence although Richie was a bit happier. Maybe his mother was right, maybe Francis would come and talk to him. Either that or continue to ignore him. Richie sighed and got out of bed and got dressed before downing a bowl of cereal and heading out of the door with a happy "Good bye" from his mother. He discarded the old blue and orange hoodie for a black shirt with "Three Days Grace" printed in bold white letters across the front and tight black pants. Not exactly his style but he had wanted to try something new and his mom let him by anything he wanted now clothes wise. He made his way to school meeting up with Virgil halfway who was walking hand in hand with Frieda. Richie couldn't help but smile when he say those two. They were pretty cute together and worked off each other well. Plus Virgil was happy so what was not to love though? Of course he did feel a little jealous. Virgil got to be happy and have a girlfriend and he couldn't have a boyfriend. Ugh geez what was with all this negative emotions. Stay positive. Stay positive. That's when he kept telling himself as he entered school and left Virgil and Frieda to go to his class. He kept telling himself until he was abruptly pulled into the boys bathroom and pushed into the stall, the metallic click of the door locking clear in his mind. He had barely anytime to react when he backpack was thrown to the floor and a hot presence enveloped his, a deep, seductive voice in his ear. "Hello Richie." Francis growled. Richie shivered and try to turn around to no avail.

"F-Francis." Managed to stutter out. Francis pressed himself closer and Richie went red when he felt Francis's hardened member pressing against him through both their pants.

"Call my Frankie." Francis whispered, licking his ear lobe and biting it gently. Richie gave a soft moan and Francis pushed him into a stall, shutting the door behind him. He pulled the blond close and pushed him into the door, ravaging Richie's neck with kisses and bites, biting hard and then soothing the skin with kisses. Richie moaned and blushed hard, his member become hard very quickly. Francis slipped his hand into the top of Richie pants. "Hehehe going commando are we?" Francis grunted. "Do that for everyone or just me?" He asked as he began to rub the head of Richie's member, finger getting wet with pre-cum. The whimpers and moans coming from Richie only managed to full Francis's sexual drive and he was loving every second of this. The last few days had been a living hell as he planned for Monday, his sexual desires only getting bigger and bigger as time went on. Now he had Richie and he wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.

"F-Frankie-" Richie started, the rest cut off as Francis smashed his mouth against his, tongue fighting for dominance. Francis easily won and explored ever inch of Richie's mouth, gaining yet another moan from the blond. He quickly undid Richie's and his pants, the pants dropping to their shoes, and pressed there members together as he continued to hungrily kissed Richie. He hands went down and begin to knead Richie's ass and he rubbed their members together in a rough rhythm. He was several inches thicker and bigger then Richie but he was well past bragging at this points. He needed release and he planned on having it. He continued to knead Richie's ass and rubbing their members together, loving the feel of Richie's ass and the friction between the both of them.

"The kid most work out." Francis thought. "His ass is so toned nice. Never would guess with all the lose pants and sweaters he wears." He pushed up Richie's shirt and attacked his nipple with his mouth, Richie's nipples perking up. Francis growled and bit gently, Richie moaning in response. "Give me your legs kid." Francis grunted, pull Richie's legs up and free from his pants, the blond wrapping them around Francis's waist. Francis began to breath heavy and quicken his rhythm, pushing his member into Richie's and rubbing them together. "Uh fuck yea." His hands gripped Richie's back, pulling him close and pushing Richie into the door more. Richie grabbed his back and held tight, moaning. Francis's breathe turn ragged and heavy with lust as he kissed Richie again.

"F-Frankie, oh good Frankie I'm going to-"

"Not yet you don't." He gave one more thrust and he came with Richie over both of their chests, Richie giving out a small yelp and Francis a satisfied grunt. He brought he hand to Richie chest and licked his hand, enjoying the taste of Richie's cum. It' wasn't as bitter as most. Kind of sweet. "Kind must eat a lot of sweets." Francis thought. He chuckled and kissed Richie's neck, the blond panting. "First time cuming?" Francis asked. As if he had to. The kid was panting and sweating, red all over. He stood up and cleaned himself up with some toilet paper, tossing it into the toilet, Richie following suit.

"F-Francis, er Frankie." Richie started. Francis turned to him and smirked.

"Have fun? Your cum didn't taste so bad you know. Pretty good taste."

"Francis can we talk-"

"Sorry Richi, gotta go." Francis smirked, kissing Richie and heading for the door. "Oh and your ass looks cute in those pants." With that he opened the door and walked out.

"Francis…"


	18. Heroic Findings

Richie wasn't sure exactly when he left the boys bathroom later that day, it was definably after the school day had ended, and to to be honest he didn't really care. He had spent the whole time thinking about everything that had happened in the last week or two. He had been fighting super powered bang babies alongside Virgil under the persona of Gear for the last year and that had nothing on how weird and unreal everything had felt for the last few weeks. It seemed almost unreal. Less then fourteen days earlier, yes he had been counting the days since he encountered a dying Francis Stone in an alleyway; was it stalkerish, more then likely but who really cared, he had his first real encounter with Francis that didn't involve kicks or punches...in a sense. He wasn't the one being kicked and punch but Francis sure as hell had been. From there his encounters with the flame headed bad-boy had been almost daily. First Francis yanking him aside to more or less threatened into not telling every that he had pretty much saved Dakota's High School most feared school bully. That encountered had brought him out of the closet...sort of. Did admitting to yourself that your gay count as "coming out of the closet?" Richie would have to figure that out later. That day had also helped cement the fact that he was undeniably attracted to the guy who had been bullying him for years, talk about fucked up. He was still trying to figure out the whole attraction thing.

The next few days didn't exactly help that either seeing as Francis had A.) Driven him to school, albeit in a stolen car, B.) Beat up another bully that had been tormenting him...sort of, and C.) Had gotten arrested for setting the school on fire and "assaulting" two students. Not to mention his dad nearly took out a police officer. Richie tried to avoid thinking about that. Then he had come out of the closet to a complete stranger, sure it was a police officer; a nice one at that, but still a complete stranger, and then had a small breakdown. Then after that...Richie didn't want to bother with that part of the day.

A weekend alone and then Francis showed up to have a heart to heart with him over a few beers. That had been interesting. Francis had kissed him...Then his dad had shown up on the doorstep drunk Monday morning and- No he was content with ignoring that part to. Francis had pulled him out of class and managed to get him to skip school to go to his apartment. After that there was another heart to heart with Francis. Richie had to smile over that. The day had been nice and not because of the near sexual- Richie shook his head. Still the talking had been nice even if most of the memory was clouded by beer. Talking with Francis had been nice. He didn't have to act like a dick. Then Maria barged in with frustratingly good intentions and then two days later he had been interrogated and his dad arrested. A week after that a then Francis had pulled him into the bathroom and...fuck he was crying again. God dammit.

Richie wiped away his tears and turned left to walk down the block that lead to his street. Why did it have to be Francis? Out of every possible person in the entire planet it had to be Francis. Francis. Clearly this had to be Gods way of tormenting him right. It had to be. Why else would god make him so utterly attracted to the one guy who obviously just viewed him as A.) a punchbag and B.) something to fuck. Francis didn't care for him. Fuck he really needed to stop crying. He wiped at his tears again and started up the stairs to his front door.

If only he could stop thinking about it. Every fucking second another thought or idea involved Francis. Always Francis. Richie reached out to grab the front door when he stopped. He wasn't going to be used like that. Richie yanked out his phone, turning on his heel and walking away from his house as he punched in his mother's cellphone number. He didn't deserve to be used as some...some fuck toy. He didn't deserve to have his feeling pushed aside. The phone rang for a moment before Richie heard his mothers concerned voice.

"Hello, Richie?"

"Hi mom."

"Honey where are you it's nearly four-"

"I'm stopping by to see Francis, I want to thank him for helping me." That was a total lie.

"Oh, will you be back tonight-"

"I don't know."

"Richie, sweetheart-"

"Got to go mom, bye." With that he hung up. He felt like a dick, his mom really didn't deserve that, but he was preoccupied. He was pissed.

XxXxXxXxXx

Maggie Foley heard the dead silence and then the irritating ringing sound on the other line. She quickly hung up the phone, reconsidered, and then picked up the phone again. She was worried. More then worried, she was terrified. The tone in her son's voice...it was so angry. Oh thank god the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Came the strong voice of Richard Hawkins.

"Richard, is Virgil there?"

"Yes...is there a problem Miss Foley?"

"No...well yes." Maggie confessed. "My son hasn't come home and he's out around town somewhere. I was wondering if Virgil might be able to help find him."

"Well I'm sure Virgil can." There was a slight pause on the other side of the line. "Yes, it's still light out. I'm sure my son will have Richie home before dark." Maggie gave out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for the help Richard."

"It was my pleasure Maggie." With that Richard hung up and again Maggie was met with the silence and then irritating ring of the phone. She sighed and hung the phone up before returning to the dishes, sinking her hand into the scolding hot water to scrub of flakes of food from the plates. The house had a certain fragile peace to it. With her husband gone she didn't nearly feel as stressed as she once one. Of course her son wasn't exactly helping on relieving her stress. Foley men, stress came with them guaranteed. Richie had been happier since that Francis boy had come around and that pleased her. Not to mention it was completely obvious to the her that her son was attracted to the guy. Of course she knew he was gay, all mothers know this, she just hadn't said anything because of her husband. Now that he was gone...well she would let her son "come out of the close" as they say in his own time. Still she wished her son wouldn't make her worry so much. She almost had to think he was a super hero or something see how late he usually was up. Of course THAT was impossible.

XxXxXxXxXx

It had only taken ten seconds on continuos slamming on Francis's door before Richie heard a lengthy amount of swearwords and the sounds of feet stomping across a wood floor before the door swung open and a very angry looking Francis came storming out. "What the fuck do you want-" Francis glare softened and a smirk played across his face. "Hey Richie, how are things going? You need something?" Fuck he couldn't do this. That voice. Those eyes. Richie mumbled a quick nothing and turned to leave when Francis grabbed at his arm and pulled him back. "Hey Foley, I'm talking to you-" Richie doubted that Francis even saw his punch coming. It was a pitiful one thrown in fleeting anger. Still the look on Francis's face was one of surprise. Francis grabbed Richie's wrist and turned to glare at him. "If you didn't hit like a fucking pansy I would have been pissed Foley."

"Fuck off you asshole!" Richie seethed, trying to kick the redhead. All he managed was to get shoved into the hallway wall with Francis pressed against him and looking mad.

"Just what is your problem Richie?" Francis asked.

"You. Your my fucking problem you prick."

"What the hell do you-"

"I don't appreciate you pretty much just fucking me and then-" The rest was muffled as Francis shoved his hand over Richie's mouth. Before he could react Francis had pulled Richie into his apartment and slammed the door shut.

"Again, what the hell is your problem!?" Francis shouted.

"You! You...you...fuck." Richie could feel the tears running down his face again. He wiped at them again. Francis stepped forward and he backed away. "S-Stay the fuck away."

"Richie." Nothing. "Richie." Silence. "Hey fuck face!" Richie managed to bring his eyes up to meet Francis's who was now intently staring at him. "Now tell me what the fuck I did to piss you off so much."

"Are you that fucking stupid Francis?" Richie croaked out. "Really? You need ME to tell YOU why I'm pissed off? Maybe it's because I'm just something for you to fuck." Francis took a step forward towards him. "I-I really like you but to you I...I'm just something you can fuck around with huh? God to think I thought you actually liked me." Francis sighed and walked over to the couch, plopping down and watching Richie expectantly.

"Well you going to come sit the fuck down or what?" Francis asked, patting the seat next to him. Richie eventually made his way over and sat down next to Francis. "You done crying like a bitch now?" Francis asked.

"Fuck off." Richie scowled. Francis sighed.

"Look Richie..." Francis went silent for several seconds. Several seconds. Minutes.

"Well?" Richie asked, getting annoyed.

"Richie look um...Oh fuck it." Francis grunted. And just like that they were kissing. Francis pushed him down on the couch, his large frame easily dominating the blonde youth's, and continued to kiss him. When Francis stopped, Richie was crying. "You really need to stop crying. I'm starting to think your a girl and I'm getting tired of dating those."

"...Dating?" Richie asked. He didn't just say dating. He didn't. Couldn't. Wouldn't.

"Well am I asking you out or would you rather ask me out Foley?" Francis teased, smirking. Richie's face went a dark scarlet color and Francis laughed, pushing his face closer into the crook of Richie's neck so that his lips were brushing the lobe of Richie's ear. "So how about science geek? You wanna date a big bad bully?" Francis whispered slowly into Richie's ears, his words heavy with a deeper meaning. Francis could feel Richie tense slightly underneath him. "Well?" Francis coed.

"F-Francis-"

"Frankie." Francis chuckled. His hands slipped down to Richie's pants and slowly undid the button, deft hands undoing the zipper and moving boxers to release Richie's growing erection.  
>The blonde youth let out a small squeak and Francis chuckled again. He gripped Richie erection and slowly began to move his hand up and down, Richie taking in a sharp breath. He hadn't noticed before but Richie wasn't that bad in the dick department. Smaller then him of course but still not to bad. "Maybe I'll stop if you give me an answer Richie." Francis purred. He could feel Richie's dick twitch in his hand. Good response. "Well?"<p>

"Y-Yes." Richie whined. He squirmed a bit, his hand grabbing at Francis's arms to try and keep from moaning. He hadn't planned for this to happened.

"Yes what, Richie?"

"Y-Yes I want to go out with you-" Richie gave out a low moan and Francis chuckled. While Francis set to work on his shirt and pants Richie's mind was rushing with a thousand thoughts a second. First and foremost he couldn't believe what Francis had just said. He was dating Francis. Francis Stone! Francis-Freaking-Stone. And he was currently having sex with him-Richie gave out a small squeak when Francis had managed to get his pants off. Francis was larger then him in all means, his dick an inch or large then his own. When Francis caught him staring he smirked.

"See anything you like Foley?" Francis teased. It had suddenly dawned to Richie that both he and Francis were both stark naked and his face light up bright red. Francis noticed and laughed. "Jesus Christ Richie you are to fucking cute." Cute? Had he said cute? Either Francis was high or he really meant it. Cute. Holy shit he said cute- Oh god what was he doing with his mouth!? Richie gave out a light whimper as Francis's lips ghosted over the head of his erection. "I'm not gonna hurt you Richie, now calm down." Richie nodded and Francis smirked. "Can't say I've done this often Richie." Francis gave out a low chuckle and took Richie's erection into his mouth, sucking gently. A sharp intake of breath and low moan later, Richie's mind was reeling. The feeling of a hot warm mouth on his dick, god this felt better then anything. Richie watched as Francis's head began to motion up and down, Francis's eyes focused on him. Francis gave out a muffled "Mmm" and sent vibrations down Richie's dick, causing a shiver to run up Richie's back.

"F-Frankie...I think...I think I'm gonna..." Richie's face went redder and he began to squirm. Fuck. Fuck he was gonna- Richie gave out a small cry as he came hard. "Jesus that felt-"

"Good?" Francis asked as he sat up, wiping at his mouth. He smirked as he looked Richie over. Richie nodded. "Wonderful, now how about repaying the favor?" Francis sat and leaned back on the couch.

"You want me to..."

"No I want you to dance the Macarena Richie." Francis said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Well?"

"I...don't know how." Richie admitted, embarrassed. Francis sighed.

"Look, it's easy Richie. Imagine it as a...a lollipop." Francis said. "Seriously it's easy."

"O-Okay..." Richie nodded and repositioned himself, bending down slightly to face Francis's erection. Richie gripped Francis's dick in his hand and began to lick the shaft. Being thing close he could breathe in the musky smell of Francis and his manhood. He could tell by the pleased look on Francis's face that he was at least doing something right.

"Not bad for a new guy Richie." Francis said as he leaned his head back. "Try sucking on the head." Richie nodded and ran his tongue up the shaft and to the head. Waiting a moment he slowly took the head of Francis's erection in his mouth and followed what Francis had done earlier. It was a weird feeling. The closet thing he had to a dick in his mouth was a sausage and what he had in his mouth was certainly not a sausage...in a sense. It was several minutes before Francis gave out a low moaned and a smirk. "Get ready Richie." And with that Francis came. Much to Richie's surprise. Richie coughed most of it out as he sat upright. "Hehe, guess I should have given you more warning huh?"

"You think?!" Richie coughed, wiping at his mouth.

"Oh stop bitching." Francis grunted, grabbing Richie and pulling him over. "You hungry?"

"Uh yea..."

"Good, get dressed. We'll grab some McDonalds." A few minutes later and they were both out of Francis's apartment, walking down the streets. "Hey Richie..."

"Yea?" Richie asked. Francis slung his arm around Richie's shoulder and gave him a soft kiss before quickly pulling away. "Oh..I see."

XxXxXxXxXx

Far away, perched on a building, stood Static with a look of shock on his face

Author's Notes:

**Alright so I wanted to address a few problems here. 1.) I kept forgetting to post this chapter, I am so sorry guys. Really, I am. 2.) Given reviews that just say "this is good CONTINE PLZS" does not help me at all. Please, if you're going to review, put something helpful or something that you liked about the chapter. Thank you. 3.) My writing style has changed considerably from this chapter so if you notice a change, thats why. 4.) Finally, I have no idea where to go with this...I just don't. So I am open to suggestions. If you feel something particular should happen then please voice your ideas to me. Thank you.**


End file.
